


Not like this

by HaleOnThis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Bad Parenting, Cheating, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Break Up, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Get Married, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Getting Back Together, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Time Travel, new characters - Freeform, slow build Derek/Stiles/Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleOnThis/pseuds/HaleOnThis
Summary: When Stiles and Derek plan their future, this is not what they had in mind. So can the stranger in their lives help them or will it be an endless cycle of lying and cheating.orThe one where Stiles and Derek's future comes knocking on their door and tells them the truths they don't want to hear. Jordan happens to be the shoulder that both men lean on after the fallout.





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me.  
> In this world magic and werewolves are not common knowledge. Sometimes i make it sound like they are common knowledge, but the world does not know about the supernatural.  
> Also i know i have added Derek/Jordan/Stiles, but that won't be for a while. It is the eventual end goal, but it will take time to get there. One more thing, all spells are not in Latin, it may resemble Latin at certain points but really it's my own language. All spells used in a chapter are explained at the end of chapter notes. Alright have fun and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 - The wedding

On any other day, Stiles would have liked to just stay in his bed and stay in the warmth of his blanket, but not today. Today was the day he would get married to the love of his life, Derek goddamn Hale. ‘Forever starts now’, stiles thought to himself because that’s what he wanted, forever, with derek. His magic was all over the place, so he took deep breaths calming himself down and controlling his magic.

Stiles took his black suit and tie that he had left on the chair the night before, and got ready for his big day. He made sure to put the vows in the pocket of the suit so that he wouldn’t forget them. His mind drifted to his mother. How he hoped and wished she could see this day. How he wished she could see him marry the man he has been in love with for so many years. Stiles knew he couldn’t go on much longer thinking about his mother or he would start crying, and as much as he wants her there physically, her in his thoughts will have to be enough. 

After getting ready, Stiles went down to see his dad all gussied up. “Lookin’ good daddio”, Stiles said as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some leftover pasta from the night before. John was never one to wear a suit, but he’ll make an exception for his son’s wedding day. “Stiles, good to see you’re finally up and ready. The car gets here in 20 minutes, you sure you have everything?” Stiles patted himself down to double check he had everything he needed. “Yeah dad, now stop worrying and just relax. You’re more stressed than me and it’s my wedding day.” John couldn’t help but smile at his son, in his mind Stiles was still the 6 year old kid who played with superhero dolls. He can still hear the little boy’s voice “action figures dad, they’re not dolls, they’re action figures!” John was broken out of his thoughts by the doorbell. “I’ll get it” john said moving towards the door.

The man in the doorway looked way too young to be in a job position such as his. “Hi, I’m the driver for Stilinski and guests.” 

“Oh perfect timing. Stiles, get your butt here immediately! The car is here.” The Sheriff yelled, to make sure that stiles heard his call. “Ok, ok, geez you’d think it’s the end of the world at the tone you’re speaking.” 

Stiles looked at the man in the door, well the boy was no older than 18 at best, if Stiles was guessing.Stiles’ body started to tingle, not in a good way. His magic was warning him. “You’re not Albert, we hired Albert for the day.” The man in the door didn’t hesitate to answer the question. “Sorry, but Albert got sick yesterday and I was the only one available to take over. Sorry i totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elias.” 

Stiles’ father surprised at the boy’s name became excited. “That’s the same name as my father.” Said John to the boy. Elias didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded politely at the comment. The silence, interrupted by the young boy’s voice “Perhaps we should get going. Don’t want to be late for the big day.” Stiles and John agreed. Stiles was on full guard through the whole car ride. Making sure that “Elias” if that was even his real name didn’t get any chance to do whatever his plan was. Now, Stiles knows he can be paranoid sometimes. But his magic has never been wrong before. He knows something’s wrong, he just doesn’t know what. So he wasn’t taking any chances, especially today. Nonetheless Stiles was caught off guard by his dad’s voice. 

“So, Elias, why is a young man like you working a job like this?” 

“Well sir, I am new in town and well can’t really be picky about the jobs i do. Bills and all.”

Stiles was glad the boy kept his answer short. 

“Yes, well i guess you have to do what you have to do. What about your parents, did they not come here with you?” Stiles was mouthing to his dad “can you stop?” 

“Uh no sir, my parents are... well they are stubborn. Lets just put it like that.” 

Stiles wanted to make sure his dad didn’t go into to interrogation mode on the young boy; “I think that’s enough questions for Elias or else you’ll make him feel like one of your perps.” Elias smiled and Stiles could sense his body immediately resting at the sight of the young boy’s smile. ‘No, no….nope. ATTACK MODE,magic. Be ALERT. This is no time to be feeling safe. You can feel safe when you’re in the church.’ He said to himself, or rather to his magic. 

“And we’re here.” Said Elias with a smile. “Do you need help with anything else? Before we exit the car?” 

“No, that’ll be all. We will meet you here after the ceremony.” Stiles said quickly, so that he could move out of the car. The faster he got away from the boy, the happier he would be. 

“Ok, that works for me.”

Stiles and John left the car and made their way into the church. Where they saw all their friends and family waiting. Stiles and Derek both decided it was good to keep the ceremony small considering how neither had that many friends or family to invite. To make sure that only family and friends were allowed in, Stiles had put spells on the church. Yes plural! The first spell guaranteed that only blood relatives plus the names Stiles had manually added in to the spell were allowed in. Well the rest ensured that no magical creatures he didn’t want, couldn’t enter. Better safe than sorry, right? 

Derek was already standing at the altar. “Oh heaven, take me now!” Stiles thought, he loved how his soon to be husband looked in that suit. But his mind was already imagining the honeymoon, and all the sex they would have. Stiles was no mother mary, he had already had sex with Derek and it was amazing. But that was as boyfriends, this will be as husbands and he couldn’t wait. 

 

Stiles too was at the altar now. He was feeling nervous, not about the decision he was about to make, but about something going wrong. This was too perfect, nothing in his life ever worked out, so of course Stiles was nervous about this. And as if Derek had read his mind, “Stop being so nervous, nothing is going to go wrong. You have put so many charms up against so many things. Just for a minute, relax and enjoy this.” Derek said in the most hushed whisper he could manage, but he knew that all the werewolves in the room could hear him, I mean they were all paying attention to the two people up at the altar. Stiles took a deep breath in and then let it out, and with the breath he let his worries escape too. 

Derek smiled and just nodded at the church minister, signalling the minister to begin. Stiles and Derek just looked at each other while the minister went on with his talking. Stiles was just wishing the minister would go faster so that they could be husbands already. Stiles could speed it up using a little magic here and there. But he wanted to savour every moment of it, so he decided against the spell. 

“These two have written their own vows. Derek would you start us off?” The minister said looking at Derek. 

Derek pulled out a sheet from the pocket of his pants and started speaking. “Stiles, you know that I love you with all of my heart when we were boyfriends, and I can’t wait to love you with all of my heart as husbands. Love you as family.” Derek put the sheet away and then looked at stiles and stood in silence.

“Wait, is that all you wrote?” Said Stiles, not in shock, because this was Derek after all, not really a man of words. But stiles understood it. Derek was afraid of having a family ever since the fire. The “Hale fire” the town called it. So to call stiles his family, well that was enough for stiles. It was more than Stiles had asked for. Derek nodded, not even a little worried about the length of his vows, because he knew that Stiles had understood it all. 

Stiles smiled, because this was actually a thing, it was actually happening. He was marrying Derek fucking Hale. Stiles reached into his own pocket to grab the sheet he had placed there for safekeeping. His hand felt nothing but the fabric of the suit. He started to panic a little. He checked all of his pockets and it wasn’t in any of them. 

As if on cue, the church doors had opened “I think this is yours.” Said a young boy from the far end of the church. The boy started walking closer and Stiles knew who it was, he knew who it was from the voice. His body went on high alert immediately. How was he doing that, how was he walking through the doors. Stiles had placed spells to make sure no one he didn’t want was allowed in. So how did this boy get through? He isn’t family, Stiles knows his own family well enough to recognize any cousins. Plus he was the youngest of the kids in the Stilinski family line. Stiles looked at Derek, “is he…” and as if Derek already knew what the question would be, he answered “not a part of my family”. 

The boy got closer to the two grooms “Sorry for interrupting, but Mr. Stillinski you left this on the back seat of the car. The title “Vows for Sourwolf” kind of made me think you might need them.” 

Stiles was not above making a scene, and as much as he wanted to use his magic to throw this young boy against the wall and make him answer all his questions. Right now he just wanted to marry his soon to be husband. So stiles snatched the paper out of the boy’s hand and told the boy to take a seat as nicely as he could manage with all the magic running through his veins. 

“Oh no, i surely couldn’t, this is a private matter. Please i will see you at the end of the ceremony.” 

Stiles didn’t argue and let the boy leave. He just wasn’t the same after. Stiles’ entire body was just waiting for something to go wrong now. But nothing did. To Stiles’ amazement it went according to plan. That didn’t stop him from worrying about something going wrong though, this was Stiles afterall.

After the ceremony had ended. Stiles walked with Derek out of the church, making sure to take all of the spells off the church before leaving. Stiles was really good at using his magic. He was actually the second best in the world when it came to magic. No one was quite like his mother, she was on a whole other level. But using her notes stiles trained himself and now he’s gotten really good with it. So it didn’t take long at all for him to remove all 104 spells off the church. Yeah maybe he got carried away with the spells, but clearly not enough since this “Elias” boy made it through. Stiles’ body tensing up again at the thought of this boy. 

Stiles and Derek were at the car now, and just as Elias had said, it was him driving the car. Stiles spoke in a hushed voice “algart sporum”. Just like that Elias had fallen asleep. Derek giving stiles the “really?” look. Stiles wished he could explain but instead just told his now husband, “please drive us to the woods. I promise we will go the honeymoon as soon as i figure this out.”


	2. The Time Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns a little more about the stranger. They both do a little bit of kidnapping. But when you are part of the supernatural world, kidnappings are all too common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the Kudos' and likes. I appreciate it. So i t seems i will be continuing the story. I would love suggestions or just any feedback would be good. I am still working on my writing style so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy!

“Ugh, why do I always have to be right? Just one day, all i ask is for one day where no one tries to kill me. Is that too much to ask for?” Stiles said as he tied the man down. Stiles wanted to make sure that the boy couldn’t use magic. The duct tape on the boy’s mouth would suffice for now. No words means no magic, Stiles thought. That’s when he heard the boy started to wake up. 

“Mhm...wh. Uhm. MHM” The boy tried speaking. Stiles looked at the boy and started to ask him questions, “Who are you? Better yet, what are you?” The boy tried answering, or well tried speaking but the tape on his mouth muffled his responses. 

Stiles feeling a little stupid about expecting answers from a man who’s mouth had be sealed shut. Stiles didn’t want to unseal the mouth. That would be too risky. So the only other option was a spell. Here’s to hoping that Elias was this boy’s real name. “Mafae Stiles nexum Elias”. Stiles knew that if the name the boy had given was real, the spell would work, if it wasn’t real the spell would be a dud. “Hey can you hear me?” Stiles thought to himself, but right now stiles was not alone in his thoughts. “Yes, I can hear you.” Said Elias with no surprise whatsoever. This boy knew about magic, that was the only conclusion Stiles could come to with the lack of surprise in the boy’s tone. 

“Who are you, what are you? And what do you want with us?” Stiles wasted no time in asking the questions, he had a honeymoon waiting for him after all. 

“Look, either you can remove the tape off of my mouth or i’ll do it myself. I am not a threat to you. I am actually here to help. You can even truth spell me, or whatever you want. I am here to help. But not like this.” 

Stiles went against every fiber of him. But he decided to trust the boy. Now that he thought about it, he felt strange about the boy, felt something was wrong about him, but stiles didn’t feel threatened by the boy. So Stiles removed the tape off of the mouth. 

The boy wasted no time before incanting a spell “algart sporum”. But he didn’t direct it towards stiles, it was directed towards Derek. To the boy’s surprise Derek was still awake. 

“You think i wouldn’t protect the ones i love from spells? I have protection on everyone i love and care about. The strongest protection charm ever, a Stilinski recipe. So let’s just put this tape back on.”

“Magna fluctus” the boy said out loud screaming it towards Derek. The scream was so loud that Derek was on his knees. Stiles could barely stand, the pain in his ears was just too much. He could only imagine what derek was feeling. The screaming stopped 3 seconds after, and the boy had started his next incantation “algart sporum”. Stiles was too disoriented to do anything. But it was ok, Derek was protected, Derek was safe. Before Stiles passed out from the pain, Stiles saw his husband fall. His husband fell asleep. Stiles wondered if it was the from the pain. No way, Stiles had seen Derek go through much more pain and still get back up. It was the spell. How did he break the protection? There is no way, Stiles thought to himself. That was his mother’s spell. There is no one who could break that spell. Stiles knows he’s not as strong as his mother but he was second best only to her. This boy is going to pay for it all when Stiles wakes up.

Stiles feeling a little out of it but he was waking up. Stiles heard the boy talking. “Stiles….. Wake up. Come on, almost there.” 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked, surprised the boy hadn’t covered his mouth to protect himself. As soon as he had realised it, Stiles started his own incantations “Dimens…” 

“Oh don’t even bother, you’re sitting in a barrier. Stops all magical abilities. You actually created this. Quiet effective isn’t it?” 

“Should i start counting the lies your going to tell me. Because, lie number 1: i haven’t created any new spells. I only use spells others have made.” Stiles said.

“You wanted to know who i am. I am Elias, of pack Hale. And i am not from this time.” 

Stiles laughed at the suggestion of time travel. “You’re telling me that you travelled from the future.” Stiles continued to laugh. 

“You live in a world full of werewolves, magic, and so many other unexplainable creatures, yet you question time travel?” Elias asked in full seriousness. 

The boy had a point, Stiles hated to admit it, but it was true, he had seen so many unexplainable things that at this point time travel shouldn’t really be that out of reach. 

“Look, i don’t care if you believe me or not. It would help if you did but I don’t need your trust, I just need you to listen. Can you do that for me Stiles?”

Stiles nodded yes. Stiles knew, all he had to do was stall. Derek would find him. Derek would find him. He kept repeating in his head. 

“Alright, that was easier than i was expecting it to be. Future Stiles is a little more stubborn. Oh god, i’m getting a little nervous about this now. I was going to wait until after your honeymoon to have this talk but here goes. I am a member of the Hale pack and I need you to reassess your marriage with Derek.”

“Excuse me? Who do you think you are?” Stiles yelled, because he will not have any of this bullshit. 

“You two are madly in love right now. You two will be madly in love 5 years from now, even 9 years from now. But 10 years from now you will not be the same. Both of you will not be the same. Please you will hurt so many people, you will hurt so many of us. It took 8 years to rebuild the Hale pack but you two destroyed it in one year. So please just reassess this decision.” 

“Wow, im convinced, ok, let’s just get that divorce.” Stiles said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster up. 

“Yep, there’s the Stiles I expected. I figured you wouldn’t be convinced. So i brought some memories with me. Can i share them with you?” 

Stiles nodded, waiting for the boy to incant the words. This was his favourite spell, because it allowed him to see things from another perspective. Contrary to what many think, memories can’t be altered by another person. Only by the person whose memory it is. If they change the way the remember something then the memory of that will change with it.

We will start with the best memories first and then go from there. The boy simply placed his finger on his own forehead and said “Advio nocere Stiles”. Stiles panicked at the sound of his own name. This meant the memory was from his own perspective. Which means this was future him’s memories. Oh god, this can’t be good in the eye of the universe’ idea of equilibrium. Before stiles could protest he was in the trance, he was in the memory. 

 

\-------- Memory begins here -------- 

Stiles could see himself crying in the memory; “God, when? When did it get so bad? Just make it go back, make it go back to the time when we still loved each other. Just take me back please.” Stiles turned around seeing that there was a little boy in the back walking over to future Stiles. “Why are you crying? Please tell me, maybe I can fix it.” Stiles thought that maybe the little boy who wanted to help was the son of Allison, Scott, and Issac. He definitely had Scott’s eyes. But regardless of who the child was, what Stiles heard next shocked him to his core. 

‘You’re useless, all of you are useless. You think you were wanted in this pack? DO YOU ACTUALLY EVEN FOR A MINUTE THINK YOU ARE WANTED HERE? Everytime I look at you i feel disgusted. Get out of my sight before I do something.” The little boy didn’t seem shocked, the face was quite emotionless. You’d think the boy would cry? Or maybe get even a little upset, but no, there was nothing. Stiles assumed this meant that this boy had gone through things no child should ever have to. Even more stiles was surprised that the words came out of his mouth. He had just verbally assaulted a young boy, who could have been no older than 7 or 8. Then he threatened the boy with magic. 

\-------- Memory ends here -------- 

“So, are you ready for the next one?” Said Elias. 

“You said we would start with the best….whatever happened to that? It feels like you skipped right to the end there buddy.” Stiles said with anger in his voice, because he felt betrayed. But the anger was more related to the memory he had just seen. It was his memory, he had done that.

“I did not lie to you Stiles, I said best memories first. That’s exactly where we started.”

“Yeah, well what happened to the 9 years of love that me and Derek had, do those not count?” Stiles said once again in anger. Stiles started wondering to himself, Derek, now would be a good time to make a surprise appearance. But stiles was not that lucky. 

Elias took a deep breath in...“Alright, it wasn’t fair of me to decide which memory was the best. But forgive me, it’s not like i was able to ask people which memory they thought was the worst. So i used my best judgement. As for your 9 years of love. I said you were madly in love with each other, i never said you were faithful. You were in love, that much is true, any fool could see that. Buy you weren’t always faithful Stiles, not you, not Derek. So you decide if that’s worse that what you just saw. But that’s more than ok, we can do that memory next.” Elias said with the straightest voice, looking directly at Stiles. 

Elias began to incant again….“Advio scarlous…”

“Don’t. You’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t want to see that memory.” Stiles said defeatedly. “Look, as much as i want to believe you, i can’t. You know how easily magic is manipulated. I don’t know how i can trust you. Magic is tricky, and people who use it trickier. You should know that better than anyone.” 

“Like i said, you don’t need to trust me, just listen to me. That’s all.” Elias said. 

Stiles wanted to do just that, listen. “Then talk, no more memories. If that was the best one according to your scale, i don’t want to see the rest. I don’t want to go through that again”

“You don’t want to go through it again? If you keep the way you are, you both will end up repeating the cycle. JUST LIKE YOU HAVE A MILLION TIMES BEFORE. UGHHHHH.” The boy started to get mad.

“What did you just say?” Stiles said in confusion but if he was being honest he was just stalling. A little intrigued, but mostly just trying his best to stall. 

“Yeah, a million times before. You think this is my first time trying to change this? HELL TO THE NO! I have tried over and over and over, to make it so that this cycle stops. But no, every single time you end up trying to kill me. But it never works out, and then BAM, you do the exact same thing, leading to the exact same future. You stay with Derek! But in all my attempts before, I tried stopping the wedding before any of it happened. Sometimes before you two even met. But none of it worked. So, this time i was going to try after the wedding. But clearly that’s not going to happen.”

“Look here buddy, I don’t care…” Stiles started before he was interrupted

“Yeah yeah, i know.” Elias started to impersonate stiles’ voice: “I don’t care where you are from, when you are from, or what you want. But if you don’t leave us the fuck alone, I’m going to get mad, and you don’t want to see me mad.”

“How did you?” 

‘FROM THE FUTURE, DONE THIS A MILLION TIMES BEFORE! Which part isn’t sticking with you?”

“Alright so maybe you’re not completely lying, and you being from the future would explain why my magic seems to think all of you is just wrong.” Elias’ face changed, just slightly, but Stiles noticed it. It was…. pain. Was it something he said? He let the observation slide, “But i can’t just trust you. I don’t know anything about you. So just tell me a little about yourself.”

“I am your s…” Just as Elias was about to speak, he was caught off guard by Derek. Derek moved quickly placing his hand on Elias’s mouth to stop the young spark from doing any spells. Then with one swift movement considered fast even for a werewolf, Derek had knocked the boy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> "Mafae Stiles nexum Elias" --- The spell connects the thoughts of two people, no matter how far they are from each other. But you must know their first name and what they look like for the spell to work. 
> 
> "Magna fluctus" --- The spell changes the voice of the person similar to that of a banshee's but much much louder. Usually loud enough to knock people out. Note: Magna Fluctus in latin means "loud waves"
> 
> Magic blocking barrier --- although not a spell, it is used to block all magical abilities no matter what the nature of the magic is. 
> 
> "Advio nocere Stiles" +"Advio scarlous" --- The spell is for sharing a memory. Memories can be given to others or shared with them using this spell. The person who is casting the spell must keep their intentions clear on whether they want to share (both experience it) or to give (only one person experiences it) the memory. All memories must be labelled under the spell "Advio". 'Nocere" and "Scarlous" are the memory names. lastly you must know who's perspective the memory is from.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games finally stop and we get a better picture of Elias's past and who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the tags before every chapter, i try to keep them updated as much as possible. If i am missing anything please let me know. Also this chapter is more talking than anything and is really just there to lay the background of Elias. The next chapter will focus on Elias and Derek's relationship.

“DEREK, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN? I swear to god if i didn’t love you as much as i do, i would be sexiling you. Also did you bring any curly fries, im starved.” 

Derek, being the man he is gave Stiles the “you’re priorities are not straight” look mixed with a hint of “that’s what you’re worried about?” look. “I got here as fast as i could, but your scent was all over the place. We had everyone chasing it. It was like you were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Must have been some spell.” Derek said very confidently as he picked up the unconcious teen.

“Derek, this boy is more dangerous than i originally thought. He broke off my protection charm, my mother’s protection charm. No one can do that, i can barely do that. And he claims he’s from the future, and i think i believe him.” Stiles said in a confused tone, almost as if he was trying to convince himself and not Derek. 

“Forgetting the whole future thing,he smells like, home and pack. I mean he smells like it, but not quite. Is that why he could walk through the church doors? DId he trick the spell somehow?” Derek questioned. 

“Let’s take him back to the house, i have some questions for him. But this time we treat him like a human. I don’t want to go through the same events as last time. I am getting really tired of the whole ‘we knock him out, he knocks us out, and then we knock him out’ game. Plus it makes me really hungry. I can’t believe i’m missing unforgettable sex with you because of magic! The universe really does hate me. Oh and also can we grab curly fries on the way back, i really am hungry.” 

“Yes Stiles, we can get some fries on the way back.” Derek said with a heavy sigh. 

“CURLY FRIES, not just any fries, CURLY FRIES DEREK!” 

After getting home Stiles was curious as to how the boy broke off the protection charm off of Derek. The boy knew immediately what to do to get rid of the charm. Which means he knew how the Stilinski protection charm works. So Stiles began his research. Stiles found the spell the boy used to disarm the charm “Magna fluctus” in his mom’s notes. The spell uses very loud sound waves to disorient people and is often strong enough to knock them out within seconds. However for supernatural beings that have healing abilities it’s very rare to get knocked out as enough damage isn’t done to disorient them. This only made Stiles confirm his hypothesis that the boy did indeed break the charm. He had to. After looking into the protection charm itself Stiles found a flaw. A very tiny flaw, it could hardly be considered a flaw. In his mom’s notes under, there was written: “The protection charm is essentially always emitting waves that protect  adapt to counteract the waves emitted by other spells. If this is done early enough the spell can be blocked.” Of Course that was it, the boy used a spell that overwhelmed the protection charm with waves from almost every direction possible. So temporarily the charm was disabled, well technically disoriented. Stiles loves any person who is able to use science with magic, who said the two can’t come together; impressed at the boy’s abilities Stiles began to fix the flaw in the charm. He would not let this happen again. 

This would be the first spell that Stiles would ever create, or well upgrade. “Huh, i guess i do create spells.” Stiles said out loud but not really directing it to anyone.   

\------ 1 day later -----  

Stiles woke up in his chair with head on the desk, and having answered one question started to wonder about the next one. That was basically how Stiles’ mind worked. He wanted to know what that memory was about. Why did he do that to the child? He was considering telling Derek, but how could he? Stiles himself didn’t know what it was, so what exactly would he tell Derek. In the end Stiles justified not telling Derek with excuses that he knew were weak.  
   
Derek walked in and surprised at the sight of the boy in their bed: “Why is he in our bed Stiles? He kidnapped you. Did you forget that already?” Derek said with confusion.  
                   
“First of all, we have to break the cycle of kidnapping. Clearly it’s not working for anyone. Secondly, he didn’t even hurt me a little. I mean emotionally i might be a little traumatized but i think i’ll manage.” Derek raised an eyebrow at the second comment, ‘emotional trauma? What exactly did he say to stiles to traumatize him?’ Derek thought to himself as Stiles continued to talk. “Thirdly, how is it, that whenever you knock someone out they’re out for like a whole day? What kind of nonsense is this? Can’t you do like a 1 hour knockout?” Stiles said impatiently waiting for the boy to still wake up, in his defense it had been one whole day.  
“Yeah Stiles, that’s how it works. While im knocking them out, i get the option to knock them out for a certain period of time. This isn’t that woodoo stuff you do!” 

“IT”S NOT WOODOO, IT’S MAGIC!”  Stiles said with the pure intention to correct Derek. 

“Wh.. “ The boy in the bed said. 

“He’s waking up, finally!” Stiles was getting eager, but he had to control himself, he didn’t want to scare the boy. 

“What happened?” The boy asked in a hushed whisper. The boy looked weaker than he should for someone who wasn’t actually physically hurt in any way. Now that Stiles recalls, the boy didn’t look like this before. Maybe he had used disguises earlier, or a spell to hid the weakness.

Derek started to feel weird when he got closer to the boy in the bed. He felt all broken… he felt like he was back to the moment where he was seeing his family die.  
Stiles was the first to answer the question because Derek looked to invested in his thoughts to say anything; “You were knocked out by my beautiful husband here who doesn’t know how to knock people out for short periods of time.” The boy’s mouth was just about to start saying a spell but before he could finish Stiles added: “Don’t worry you’re not in danger.” Stiles was happy he did it quickly so the boy wouldn’t use that horrendous spell from the forest. His ears were still ringing from that scream. Stiles paused, but the silence was sharper than Derek’s claws. “Can i ask you a question?” Stiles said to break the silence, but he also had a lot of questions so it works out. “Why do you look so weak? I mean, i know we knocked you out, but it hardly calls for you looking like death.” 

“I’m this weak because the universe sees me as a threat. Time travel comes at a cost. I’m paying for it with my life. The longer i stay here, the weaker i get.” Elias takes a deep breath in as he continues. “Eventually i will just cease to exist. That’s the way this works.” Elias has accepted this fate, he had accepted it a long ago.” Elias was in awe at how nice it felt to be able to talk to Stiles in a non-hostile manner. In all his other attempts, never had Stiles shown him this kind of hospitality. Maybe, just maybe this would work out for the good. Maybe this was the time it would work. “Now answer a question of mine. Have you given any thought to what i said earlier?”

Derek’s eyes grew, because he heard Stiles’ heartbeat get faster. He was nervous, no, scared. “What did he say earlier?” Derek jumped in. 

“Nothing Derek, it was just stupid stuff.” Stiles did his best to not lie and technically it wasn’t a lie. Stiles did find the proposal to be rather stupid and odd. 

“Seriously Stiles, just out with it!” 

“Or what Sourwolf? Are you going to teach me a lesson?” Stiles said with a grin on his face.  
Elias couldn’t help but smirk at the remark. He would have liked to live with this Stiles and Derek. This felt much more like home than his actual home did. But that’s why he was here. That’s why he had to change this. He couldn't watch it happen again. He simply couldn’t sit back and watch as they fall out of love and in the process hurt everyone around them. So he would do it, he would break them apart before it got to that point.

“I asked him to divorce you. I asked him to never be with you again.” Elias said. 

Derek looked confused; “and who are you to tell him about that kind of stuff?”     

“Anyone could see that you two are madly in love. But it won’t be like this forever, not for you two. 10 years from now nothing will be the same. Both of you will not be the same.” Elias began to cry and he couldn’t help it anymore. He had to just let it all out. “Please you will hurt so many people, you will hurt so many of us. Please i beg of you, just stop now!”

Derek and Stiles were in shock, this boy was being sincere, or he was really good at faking his emotions. Stiles looked at Derek and raised his eyebrows as to ask him ‘Is he lying?”, hoping the wolf understood his question. Derek responded by nodding his head ‘no”. 

“Hey man, look we believe you.” Derek could feel Stiles’ heartbeat skip. “It’s just your telling me to give up on the man i love. You gotta understand why it’s gotta be hard for me.” Stiles took a pause to let the boy process it before he began again; “So how about this, let's get to know each other. You can start by explaining to me how you walked into that church?”

Elias was happy to hear that Stiles wanted to get to know him, future Stiles wanted nothing to do with him. So this was a nice change, but Elias knew he couldn’t get used to it. He only had enough power for maybe two or three months at most. Then he would be gone forever. But for now he would let himself enjoy this moment. “With my two feet? What kind of question is that?” answered Elias and interrupted by his own coughing. 

Derek chuckled, familiar with those kind of responses. Stiles would answer a lot of Derek’s questions with that exact same sarcastic tone. It was good to see that someone out there could be just as sarcastic as Stiles, which in itself was an accomplishment. Derek instinctively reached his arm out to the boy so that perhaps he could take away some of his pain. Derek didn’t even think about it. It wasn’t even him controlling his body, it was his wolf. The wolf felt the bond, it knew, this was a packmate and he was in pain. He needed to be protected. But why was this bond so strong, Derek wondered. Why, would his wolf jump to take away the boy’s pain? The only time this has happened before was when his …. Derek’s face overcame with horror.

Elias noticed the change in Derek’s face, not completely sure what it meant, but knew it meant nothing good. 

“Aren’t you cute; what i meant was…” Stiles was interrupted by Derek. “Stiles can you leave me and Elias alone please? I promise i won’t hurt him or anything like that. Just please give me 5 minutes with him.” Derek had to ask Stiles to leave. If what he suspected was true, he knew that Stiles’ reaction would only scare the boy more.  
“Okayyyyyyyy…. That’s not weird at all. You better explain yourself after mr.sexypants.” Stiles said as he left in confusion but he trusted his husband, he trusted him completely. 

“Why did you ask him to leave?” Elias asked as soon as he heard the door closed behind Stiles.

“We aren’t related yet i feel a bond with you that is the same as i felt with my sisters, with my mother and my father. Explain that to me. Explain how when you cough, it makes my wolf scared, like it’s reliving the fire. Explain that to me. Explain why all my wolf wants to do right now is hold onto you and keep you safe?” Derek said with anger but keeping his voice quiet. Derek isn’t usually a talker but right now he needed answers.

“I told you, i am pack… just from the future. Your wolf must just be sensing the bond.” Elias said, hoping it would satisfy the wolf. 

“Stop with the bullshit.” Derek’s eyes started to glow their alpha red. “Stop telling half truths and stop playing with your words.” 

“I….” In all of his attempts he had never had to reveal himself to them before, it never really came up. If he reveals his identity would they listen to him? Would it be like it was in the future? Elias decided there was only one way to find out. “I am the son of Alpha Hale and Spark Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There weren't any spells used in this chapter. But i'd like to think my words are magic enough :). Just kidding, but i hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	4. The Storm After the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias and Derek talk and it doesn't go too well for Derek. Stiles joins in on the 'fun' too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are looking really bad right now and well Elias isn't doing too well either. But hopefully in the future chapters i will bring some happy moments. MAYBE! Enjoy the chapter. All new spells in this chapter explained at the end. i was going to explain the spells i have used before but i think it's better if i don't. Like that the readers can try and get used to the spells.

“Say something Derek.” Elias said, because nothing Derek could say would hurt him. He’s already heard how he’s unwanted, how he was a mistake, how the only thing that he could ever do to help was disappear.

“I don’t have a kid.” Derek said. 

“Not yet…” Elias added quickly. “And your wolf seems to recognize me as one of his own. I don’t know why you are pretending to be in denial. You already know it’s true.”

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get a word out, ELias was speaking again. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you and Stiles. Well i actually do expect you guys to get that divorce. I’m only here to help you, and in the process help everyone else.” Elias’s head moved downward so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with his “father”. 

“If you are our son, why do you want us to break apart? I thought people went back in time to fix things not break them.” Derek asked the boy, already accepting the fact that this boy was his own flesh and blood.

Elias raised his head and opened his eyes wide; he took a deep breath and started to speak in a voice that wa full of resent, full of anger, full of… hate. “Because you two together will destroy each other. Together you will forbid children in your pack. But that wasn’t enough. When anyone decided to leave the pack you tried to kill them. Everyone suffered because you two were falling out of love. Because both of you had been unfaithful. So, how can i be blamed if all i want is for that to never happen.”

Derek stood silent, he had been listening to the boy making sure to focus on the heartbeat. THe boy wasn’t lying. There was silence for a while.   

“Derek Hale, you were always kinder to me than Stiles. But in some ways crueler. He would abuse me with words whereas you would torment me with silence. But a boy gets used to both very quickly. After awhile I learned to make friends with the air, so that speaking to it would be less awkward.” Elias wanted to continue, he wanted to tell his story, but no. He would cry, and there is no way he is wasting his tears on this, not anymore. “Look, i don’t need pity, this is my last attempt. Whether i fail or succeed. My powers almost out. Maybe 2 months if i’m lucky. You have until then to make up your decision.” ELias was about to get up from the bed, and move towards the door but he was stopped.

“No….. you can’t just say all that and then walk out. I want explanations, i want answers. Why did we cheat on each other? Why did we ban kids from the pack if we had a kid of our own? Why….why would i treat you like… like… like garbage?” Derek couldn’t believe what he was asking. If he was asking these questions, did it mean he believed the boy. Derek knew the feeling of being isolated, of pain, of silence. He had plenty of it when his family died. So why would he put his own kid through all of that on purpose.

“It would be easier for me to share a memory with you. Would it be ok if i share it with you? The memories can be painful for you because you have expectations of yourself in your mind, but trust me when i say that all those expectations will be let down.” Elias thought the warning would scare the alpha away, but this is Derek Hale after all, not much scares this one. 

“Alright, if you think it’s easier for me to see it, then share it with me.” Derek said quickly, hoping the memories would come with answers.

“Advio nox Derek” the boy chanted. 

\------ Memory begins here ------

Derek was in the memory and he could see he was in his bed room with two other people. Derek recognized one person as Stiles, but older. Derek liked the look of older Stiles, he had gained a little more muscle but looked just as clumsy. In bed, in Derek and Stiles’ was the figure that Derek failed to recognize. That’s when Derek heard footsteps coming upstairs , and he saw panic on Stiles’ face. Derek knew immediately what this was, and so far he did not like it. When the person walking up the stairs had reached the door, Derek knew who it would be, it would his future self. His future self finding the love of his life in bed with another. Future Derek’s eyes became red, he became destructive. Future Stiles was the first to speak; “Please Derek, just give me a chance to explain. It’s nothing big. Please Derek listen to me. Just calm down.” 

“Calm down… you’re in bed with god knows who, and you want me to calm down?” Future Derek said with anger, he pointed at the stranger in the bed, “You have 5 seconds to leave this house or else you’re going to be dead.” 

The stranger wasted no time in leaving the bed or the house, thinking it better to get dressed once outside. 

Future Derek started to pick up the bed sheets, and everything to wipe his house of this stench but the closer he got to it the more he wanted to sink his teeth into the stranger’s throat and let his fangs feel as the man’s heart rate drops to zero. He decided it better to take his anger out on the bed, breaking it into pieces. 

Derek was scared, scared of himself, he had been mad before but this…. This was rage, pure animalistic rage. 

Future Derek picked up the pieces of the bed and threw them out the window, not even caring to open the window first. Once he had been satisfied with the pile of wood and cloth on the grass. He made his way down, picking up a lighter on his way. Stiles running after Derek trying to explain himself. 

As soon as future Derek had gotten close enough to the pile of wood, and bedsheets, he took the lighter and without even thinking, set the pile ablaze. Taking in the scent of the fire for a little bit, he turned around looking directly at the man who had betrayed him; “get your stuff and leave, i don’t care where you go, just leave.”

\------ Memory Ends here ------

There was nothing but silence, what was Elias supposed to say after just showing his so called father, one of the worst days of his life, which by the way this version of Derek hadn’t experienced yet. So it was upto Derek to break the silence. 

“He cheated on me with some stranger….. Stiles would never do that, have you met him? That was just an illusion…. Yeah that’s all it was, an illusion.” Derek tried to comfort himself but his wolf knew, his wolf could feel the boy wasn’t lying, nothing indicated foul play. 

“Stiles right now is much different than what he will be later on. We all change. You can imagine why it would only go downhill from there. I can show you the memories for what comes next.” Elias offered. 

“NO!” Derek’s eyes were red again; “YOU WANT TO DESTROY MY CHANCE AT HAPPINESS? I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU! YOU CAN’T JUST EXPECT PEOPLE TO BELIEVE YOU....” Derek wanted no part in whatever this is, so the faster it left, the better... “LEAVE, AND NEVER STEP FOOT ON HALE TERRITORY AGAIN, OR YOU’LL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!” Derek had screamed at the top of his lung. It felt like the whole house was shaking.

Elias kept his calm, he had seen much scarier things than Derek yelling. He had heard a lot worse than the words Derek was saying. It was all too common in ELias’ life. “If you think that, that voice is enough to scare me then think again. And if you think your words hurt, well sorry to disappoint you “father” but you’ve said worse. As for your request for me to leave, I will leave, and I won’t return again, ever. But i’m not leaving until my time is up or i finish what i came here to do… Do you understand that?”

Derek refused to answer the boy; he didn’t have to answer anything this boy said. 

“As expected, silence. Too long i have played this game by your rules. Too long i just took the pain. I have been nice to you, i have done everything by the book. I have never tried to kill any of you, not in any version of this. No more Derek! No more Dad. No more. You will see all the memories I brought and you will have no choice.” 

Elias started speaking, but Derek was too slow in realising it was a spell, “Corpis nefil”. That was it, Derek was bound on the spot. But there was nothing physical stopping him, it just felt like the heaviest force keeping him in place. He couldn’t move, not even a finger. That’s when Derek noticed Elias’ eyes. They had started changing colours between red, blue and yellow, at first slow but then the colour change was rapid. When all of a sudden his eyes were black, all of it, just pure black. Derek’s nose were overwhelmed with a new smell that Derek could only describe as death. It didn’t smell anything like the boy. It was someone else…. something else.    
Before Derek’s could continue his chain of thought, it was broken by a voice from Elias’ mouth but it didn’t sound the same. It sounded heavier. Derek knew this wasn’t good. 

“Daemonica advio nexus….” Elias, or rather the thing with the body of Elias was interrupted by Stiles who had just cast a spell to knock Elias, causing Elias’ body to fall. Stiles assumed his spell had worked, and without even hesitation Stiles went to Derek, asking him if he was ok. After seeing what had happened, Stiles tried to undo the spell on Derek, but all his tries were unsuccessful. 

“My magic felt weird, i mean it felt like… death was coming. So i had to come. Just hold on babe, i’ll get this spell of of you as soon as i figure out how!” Stiles continued trying to undo the spell but each try failed. Then Stiles realized the body, Elias’ body was gone. It wasn’t on the floor anymore.

“Oh goodie, we’re all here. What a nice family reunion!” The same heavy voice, like a Demon’s spoke out. 

“How… how are you awake?” Stiles confused, and just a little scared. Ok, fine, very scared!

“Oh come on Stiles, it’s going to take a lot more to make a demon fall asleep. After all we do love eating magic. It’s good that you’re both here, this boy doesn’t have much magic left so this spell will be for both of you. I guess it only makes sense you experience this together, since it was together that the both of you tortured boy. Get ready boys, you’re about to go through a lot of pain, nothing close to what this boy went through, but it’ll still hurt like hell!”

“Daemonica advio nexum Elias nexum Derek nexum Stiles sporum devoit suprio valar”! And just like that both Stiles and Derek were in Elias’ head. They looked around, it was like a room, with millions of doors but each of them locked with so many locks. As if Elias had made sure no one could go through his memories without permission. 

“ That wasn’t too bad, i didn’t even feel any pain.” Derek said, following it up with, “Look, that door is opening. That one too….. And that one…. And that one.” Which do we walk through Stiles?” Derek asked his love. Hoping that the boy knew what was happening because he sure didn’t.

“Aw fuck! Derek we don’t walk through these doors. These are memories, when the door open the room, which is essentially the mind, is flooded with that memory. One memory is never painful, because you can handle it, you’re brain can handle it. But flood the mind with say 100 memories your brain gets overwhelmed trying to take in all the information and that’s when the pain kicks in. From the looks of it, we are so screwed. Just hold on sourwolf.” 

“Can’t you cast a spell or something? Get us out of here?”

I wish i could help in some way but im no good with the demon. He would just eat any magic i do. It won’t work. Just hold on and we’ll get through it! Alright here it all comes.”

The room started flooding with the memories, and they would experience so many. It wouldn’t stop. It was like an ever ending stream of memories. Stiles could hear Derek’s screams even through his own. It felt like it would never end, and that was all that Stiles could handle before he passed out. 

“Oh, now come on, that’s no fun! You don’t get to pass out!” The demon’s voice spoke, but that’s all it was, a voice. “Daemonica re vido”. Stiles’ eyes opened again, and immediately went back into the trance to experience the memory overload.

Derek and passed out so many times, but each time they were brought back to experience the memories.The demon would not stop no matter how loud they screamed. 

It finally stopped. Derek and Stiles had lost track of time but there was no way that was less than an hour. He can’t believe the amount of memories they had just seen. 

“I’m afraid if i kept going you both might have died. What a merciful death that would have been! Unfortunately for you, you have a break, 1 minute to catch your breath, and then we begin again.” The demonic voice in the room said. 

Stiles and Derek both catching their breath and looking at each other. But Stiles had enough, he needed to get out. He would cast a spell but he would just make the demon stronger. He was stuck, he hated to admit it, but he was stuck! That’s when it clicked… the memories. There were being flooded into Elias’ minds. Which meant the boy was experiencing this pain too. The demon didn't stop because Stiles and Derek were on the brink of death but because of Elias. “The boy…You care about him?” Stiles said out loud. 

“If you can speak, you’re ready for the next round.” The voice filled the room and following the voice it was the memories.

Stiles did his best, he focused and tried to hear the screams of the other people in the room. He could hear Derek’s but where was Elias’. The boy had to be here somewhere, their thoughts were connected, he had to be able to hear the boy! Stiles started focusing harder, and finally he heard it. It was faint, but it was there. It was definitely Elias’ voice… screaming.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells: 
> 
> Corpis nefil --- causes the body of all people except the user in the room to become still, but the more people you bind the more magic required.
> 
> Daemonica advio nexum Elias nexum Derek nexum Stiles sporum devoit suprio valar --- ( i made this longer than needed because of dramatic effects). Daemonica indicates the type of magic here, so it is demonic in nature. Advio being memory, and nexum being connecting the minds. The next part is to put up a veil between the people entering the mind and the person whose mind it is Such that the newcomers are blocked to a certain extent. 
> 
> Daemonica re vido --- causes the body of the person it is used on to "reset", like essentially becomes whole again.


	5. The Time Traveller's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start falling into place as Elias takes his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little shorter than usual and I am sorry but my schedule seems to be getting busier and busier. I will do my best to keep up with the posting, but if i don't post for a while, i am very sorry.

Elias didn’t want to do it like this, he didn’t want to hurt them. But it was too late to stop it now. He couldn’t undo any of it, he could only hope that his partner would know when to stop.

“Elias, you can stop this, please tell him to stop it. I know he cares about you….Please Elias, im begging you.” Stiles screamed as loud as he could, hoping his voice would make it through the veil and the screams that were filling the room. 

Elias could hear it, just a whisper, almost like a hallucination but he was sure it was real. It was his father’s voice but he’s never heard it like this before. Never so frail...so...weak. Elias realized he had become just like them, just like his parents. In his head it was justified, it was to rectify the future. It was to protect others, it was to save them. But these were all just excuses, he knew he was hurting them and as much as he wanted to blame his partner he couldn’t. This was all him, it was him who was hurting the wolf and the spark who had hurt him. All this time he was out hoping to fix what was broken between his parents that he never got to live his own life. And if he continued like this he wouldn’t even get to say goodbye to the person he loved most in the world. That’s when it occurred to him; Elias doesn’t care about this anymore. He had stopped caring a long time ago but he just refused to let go. Now he’s realising what actually matters to him, but it’s too late.  

“S...st..’ Elias tried his best to get the words out but he couldn’t. He wanted it to stop. He didn’t care about this anymore. To Elias’ surprise the memories had stopped filling the room. Giving him a moment of peace. 

“ELIAS, ARE YOU OKAY?” The deep voice said loudly into the room. “Baby just hold on, i can’t break the spell without taking more magic from you and that’s just going to hurt you. Just give me a little time, i’ll fix it.” The voice said almost crying. 

“Take mine, just break this spell.” Stiles said, knowing very well that the demon would do just that.

The demon absorbed Stiles’ magic enough for three spells. “Daemonica prohibis”, and just like that everyone was back in their own bodies, in their own minds. The demon didn’t stop there though, he continued to chant: “Daemonica dorm corpis”.

Derek was the first one to get up, he had healed quickly from the pain. He was ready to lunge at Elias, who was lying on the ground unconscious with what seemed like dark smoke in the shape of a human body with eyes bluer than the ocean, crying over him. “Please just wake up, just a little while longer baby!” 

Elias was almost gone, he knew what was happening. The universe was holding up it’s end of the deal. A spell that allows you to travel back in time at the cost of your life. The universe doesn’t like being messed with. So it seeks to fix whatever is messing with it, in this case that happens to be Elias. Elias was in a time where he wasn’t supposed to be and the universe knows only one way to fix that, eat away at his magic and life until they are no more. “It’s ok, we both knew how it would end. Just promise me that you’ll go back to our time. Forget me, find someone to love and go back to normal.” Elias spoke in a voice that sounded weak, sounded like dying. 

“I will never forget you, you hear me Elias. You’re the boy who loved a demon, showed him how to love back. You’ll always be in my mind and in my heart… Elias i want what’s left of your soul. Please let me have it, i need your permission. Just please, trust me.” 

“It’s already yours.” Elias said with a smile.

The demon wasted no time in chanting his next spell “Elias anima marcam Malzahar”. 

Derek and Stiles saw what was left of Elias become a blue light, and the light made its way to the dark shadow, taking its place near the heart. Then the light changed into the shape of a stopwatch. And embedded itself into the dark shadow. 

“What was that spell?’ Stiles asked the shadow, more intrigued by the spell he has never seen then scared. 

The dark shadow turned around, coming in contact with Stiles, absorbing some magic and as the magic transferred from Stiles to the dark shadow, it became less of a shadow and more human like. A human that had no clothes on, and that mark, it was still there on the skin, the stopwatch.  

The boy then started speaking; “It’s a special spell, known as “Anima marcam”, it’s a type of soul stealer magic. Most people don’t know but demons can only use spell based off of what they are feeling. For example if i’m feeling mad then my spells are limited to aggressive type. But say if i’m feeling like i just lost the love of my life, I become limited to soul stealer magic. The spell i used allows me to take the soul of a person and make a mark out of it. It’s what you refer to as ‘soul marks’.” The boy took a pause before continuing. “Anyways, my name is Malzahar and… well I need to go back to my guardian so that he can send me back to my time. To do that I need some magic to leech off. Stiles you will be the source of that magic. This is not a choice.”

“You’re just going to leave like that? You’re not even going to explain anything?” Stiles said. 

“If you still need an explanation after all the memories he gave you, and even after him dying in front of your eyes, then you’re dumber than I originally thought.... Just do whatever you want. This isn’t my problem anymore. I’ll just take that magic and leave.” Malzahar said, taking the magic he needed from Stiles and then heading towards the door. Just as he was about to exit, he turned around, and said: “ You know, I asked him to forget all of this and run away from all of it. Just deny the pack and leave. You know what his response was?... What kind of son would i be if i just let my parents suffer? It made me laugh, because he had said those words. Why would someone want to save the people who had been torturing him for so many years? It made no sense to me, but i guess he was always thinking of others before him.” Malzahar was in tears now, remembering the boy he loved...loves. “He was trying to save the people who had tortured him, and it turns out the same people were the reason why he died.” Malzahar then continued walking out the door. 

“Wait, let us take you to wherever you need to go. Just in case you run out of magic, i’ll be right there.” Stiles said quickly because the boy must be going through hell right now. Stiles could only imagine what he would be feeling if he had lost Derek. But that’s what this was about, that’s what Elias wanted. He wanted Stiles and Derek to stop being together.

Derek was looking at Stiles in confusion. The sourwolf never was good at expressing his own feelings let alone understanding others.   

“Yeah sure, whatever.” Malzahar said.

While in the car, everyone was quiet. Stiles had so many questions but kept them to himself, to let the boy just be.

When they got to their destination Stiles couldn’t but help feel a sense of familiarity. Like he had been here before, like he recognized the house. That’s when it it him, this was one of the deputies’ house. Stiles had come here before with his dad when he was younger. AHHH but Stiles couldn't remember the name of the deputy, it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t say it.

Malzahar had left the car by now and was going towards the door, Stiles and Derek stayed in the car. Malzahar knocked on the door and a very attractive man, who wasn’t as muscular as Derek but nonetheless had a very nice body.. .a runner’s body Stiles thought. “Deputy Parrish, THAT’S DEPUTY PARRISH’S HOUSE! I KNEW I HAD BEEN HERE BEFORE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARRISH! WE FINALLY SEE PARRISH! I have been waiting so long to introduce him and FINALLY! Still, nothing romantic between the trio quiet yet. We will see more of Malzahar and Parrish next chapter. So next chapter is a background on malzahar and Parrish.
> 
> Spells: 
> 
> Daemonica prohibis --- Stops all spells of daemonic nature
> 
> Daemonica dorm corpis --- whoever the demon was attached to is no longer attached to them, the demon becomes it's own entity and appears as dark smoke in the shape of a human. Unstable demons have red eyes and demons who are anchored have blue. 
> 
> Elias anima marcam Malzahar --- This spell is not just for demons, anyone can use it. The spell will take the soul of the person it's cast on and embed it onto the body of the user of the spell in the shape of a mark. The shape (design) depends on the person's soul. This spell can't be cast unless you have permission from the person it's being cast on. Note - anima marcam means soul mark in latin.


	6. His Past is Not Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles learn about how their son might have been a magical prodigy and what their actions have actually done and led up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late post. But like i said i have a lot of work to do now, so i will keep up the best I can. Thank you for understanding. Also thank you a lot for the kudos and comments. I appreciate you'r support.

“Derek we need to go in there, maybe Jordan can explain things to us better than the kids could.” Stiles said as he looked at the werewolf. 

“Stiles, the boy just lost someone he loved; now i don’t understand a lot of human emotions but i understand lost. I know what that feels like.” Derek responded, hoping that Stiles would drop it after this, and they could just go back to their “normal” lives and just go on that honeymoon that Stiles had so meticulously planned. 

“Baby, you saw the same memories that i did in Elias’ mind; you know just as well I do, that both of us are going to end up ruining our relationship, and then hurt the rest of the pack because of it. So why not do everything in our power to stop that?” 

“Fine let’s go.”  

Derek and Stiles got out of the car and marched towards the home. Stiles took the liberty of knocking. The door opened, and the same beautiful man from before opened the door. 

“Stiles...Derek. This is a surprise. What can i help you two with?” Jordan said with a smile on his face. 

Stiles still taking in the beauty of the other man started to hesitate in his reply. “We… um. The boy.. I.” Derek noticed the increase in Stiles’ heart rate, and although his wolf was starting to get mad, Derek kept control, and took over the reply. “What he means to say is, we were wondering how you knew the boy that came here about 5 minutes ago.” 

“Oh you must be talking about Malzahar. He is someone i offer protection to.” Jordan responded. Derek did his best to listen for a lie, but Derek couldn’t hear anything. It’s not that Derek couldn’t hear a lie, his heart. It wasn’t there. There was no beat, almost as if the man had no heart. Derek tried listening for Malzahar’s heart beat. He failed to find it. Either the boy was no longer in the house, or Jordan and Malzahar were the same thing...demons. 

“Is there something wrong Derek?” Jordan asked, still smiling. 

“Uh, no. could we ask you a few questions to Malzahar?” Derek asked. If the boy came to the front door, then Derek could be sure that Jordan was a demon. 

“Sure. I don’t see why not… MALZAHAR, there are people for you at the door. They want to ask you some questions.”   

“I don’t know anyon...oh not these idiots again!” Malzahar said as he walked to the door from what looked like the living room. “What do you want now? We are kind of in the middle of something.”

Derek’s eyes widened, he knew what the boy’s presence meant. Both of them weren’t human, both of them were demons. 

Jordan noticed Derek’s reaction, and assumed that Derek had figured it all out. Jordan wasn’t the smartest person, but he’d seen that ‘shocked’ face enough times to know what it meant. Jordan hardly felt like going through this at his doorstep so he invited the two men in. “Alright then, Derek you need to calm down. I’m not a demon, persay. But i’d rather do this inside the house, so why don’t you guys come in.”

Derek and Stiles hesitated at first but they had come this far, so what was a little more. All of them walked in and the first thing Stiles notices is a spell circle, the size of the living room.

“HOLY SHIT! THAT’S A HUGE SPELL CIRCLE. What are you trying to do? Kill everyone in the neighbourhood? How were you even going to use that circle, a spell circle that big would require at least 5 people, do it with one person and you risk death.”You have lots of explaining to do Jordan.” Stiles said with confusion on his face. 

“Alright, i will answer all questions you have but first, i need to just finish up here.” Jordan turned his head to look at Malzahar and gave him an affirmative nod. Malzahar took this cue, and made his way to the center of the living room and incanted a spell. “Reve de comple”. And just like that, Malzahar was gone. 

Stiles was shocked to say the least. There was no way that the demonic boy had enough magic power to carry this out. “How did he do that? Last time i saw him, he didn’t even have enough power to get here, let alone do a spell. AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU INVOLVED IN ALL OF THIS? Oh and don’t even get me started on the fact that you knew this was going to happen on our wedding day, and didn’t tell us? That’s so not cool man, totally uncool.”

“First of all, He didn’t do that spell, your son did. Secondly, i’m involved because i’m a hellhound. Kind of like a protector for all things supernatural. Lastly, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know until very late, and it wasn’t really any of my business. I agreed to help with my part, i didn’t ask any questions because they smelled safe. That’s good enough for me. But if you just give me a little more time, i can explain this a lot better.”

Stiles trusted Jordan. It had nothing to do with the fact that the man looked like he walked right out of a photoshoot. Ok maybe it had a little to do with that. So Stiles took a seat and Derek followed. 

Jordan started talking after the couple took a seat. “As you already know, it’s impossible for one person to imbue magic into a magic circle this big. But your son was special.” 

Stiles still wasn’t use to hearing that he has a son… or had a son? Should he be crying right now? Is it bad that he’s not mourning. Is Derek feeling the same right now? 

“He was really smart. I mean I knew he was smart when he told me how he planned on fighting against your protection wards, but this. What he did here was just… genius. You see he marked the large spell circle with two very tiny spell circles in the middle. The first circle’s job was to always hold a little bit of Elias’ magic in it. The second was a barrier so that the outer circle has to be imbued with the magic different from Elias’ before you can access the smaller circles within the larger one. So when Elias died in this time, not all of his magic went with him. Which meant..” Jordan was interrupted by Stiles’ voice. 

“That ‘ms.Universe’ had to manually pick up the leftover magic from the circle. In order to do that the universe would have to imbue the larger magic circle first in order to get to the magic that he left over. And because a circle so big was imbued with magic, it would take at least 3 to 4 hours for the magic to fade back. HOLY SHIT. That was well planned.”   
 

“Alright i understand the spell circle. But can you tell me if everything i saw was the truth. The memories he gave us, are they...real?”

“Stiles...Derek. Those memories were as real as they come. He was your son. He wasn’t lying, when he said that you would hurt people. But then again I only know as much as i was shown, but why else would he die for his cause?”

Derek had started crying, unknowingly. His left eye had just let out a tear. Derek hadn’t even noticed it until he blinked, and felt his eyelashes get wet. His wolf was starting to feel the loss, the bond broken again. There was no way, he was going through this again for a stranger he had known for less than a week.

“Hey Derek are you ok? Your eyes.” Stiles said. 

“Uh yeah i’m fine. Probably just the magic. You know how i hate magic.” Derek lied “just let me use the washroom and i’ll be fine.” 

“Down the hall, to the left.” Jordan said instinctively.

Derek made his way down to the bathroom, and once the doors were closed, he let it all out. His wolf was crying heavily. He couldn’t control all the emotions. When Derek’s family had died, he felt nothing but anger. THis is different, his wolf is sad, there is no anger, pure sadness. It’s not like the wolf won’t see the boy again. If he was from the future, then eventually the boy would return. If not just to repeat the cycle. Derek gave himself 5 minutes to calm down and relax himself before he made his way back.

Jordan continued speaking when Derek got back. “I can’t believe someone would offer their existence just to fix a problem that they could have run from. Not many would do that.” 

“Sorry, you said existence? If he was from the future wouldn’t it just happen again, like me and Stiles would just have a baby and it would be him. Right?” Derek said confusingly.

“Oh, I thought he would have explained this to you… The deal with this universe wasn’t just his life or magic. It was his existence. Like this the universe gets a 100% gurantee that the person wouldn’t mess with the order of things again.” Jordan said. 

“Ok, what does that mean? Explain it to me, someone who doesn’t speak all of this universe garbage.” Derek said, starting to get a little angry.

“What he means baby is that Elias will never exist again, not now, not in the future. All that’s left of him is what we remember of him. Even if we have a kid, it won’t be Elias.We can name them Elias, but it’ll be someone completely different.” Stiles said, also hearing what he was saying, and it hit him like a brick. He had just lost his son, and all he remembers is how he tortured the boy when he was little. All he remembers is the life the young boy had, and Stiles had lived a relatively bad childhood but Elias’ childhood was just filled with misery.  

“Stiles… Did we...did we just kill our son?” Derek asked not even caring if others could see him crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells ~   
> Reve de comple --- only works on demons. Sends them back to their original time. Demons don't have any magic of their own, so if they time travel the universe can't really target them effectively. So as long as they don't overstay their welcome, they can return.
> 
> Spell circles --- spell circles are often used for any spells that require lots of magic. The circle makes it so that all magic put into it is converted into the same type, so that the force remains stable. The circle also ensures that everyone casts the same spell. Smaller circles can be used, but not often seen. If you can do a spell by yourself, why waste time drawing a circle for it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


	7. The Cycle Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek hit the rock bottom in their relationship as they discuss Elias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but i promise the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for waiting and thank you all for the constant support!

“No, baby. We...” Stiles was interrupted by Jordan. 

“Really? That boy goes through hell growing up because of YOU. That same boy then goes through hell again to try and save his friends, and his parents, who clearly didn’t deserve to be saved. Then finally he dies trying to save his parents. But no, clearly it wasn’t your fault because of stupid reasons like: you’re not his parents, or that was a different version of you. Look i get it. None of this makes sense to you, and I have had a lot more time to process all of this but you’re clearly living in denial if you think that you werent the reason why he died. Oh and before you start thinking, about how ELias’ dead and won’t be reborn, then the cycle is broken. Think again! Yes it’s true that Elias won’t be born again, but that just means you’ll torment another child, and maybe this time the child won’t be strong enough to handle all that you throw at them. Not to mention you would still torture your pack, act like dictators. Come on, how deep in denial can you truly be? Look through those memories that he gave you, look through how much pain, how much misery, that boy went through and even then he tries to help you.” 

“Derek, we should leave. Clearly Jordan has already made up his mind on what he thinks of us. We can put all of this behind us and go on that honeymoon that we planned on. Just you and me.” Stiles said, voice starting to shake a little. After a little moment of silence, Stiles took Derek’s hand and together they started walking to the door. 

Derek’s head was thinking a million thoughts and his were just wanted to be alone. But he couldn't help but think he had once again been the reason his family died. Everyone had told him that the Hale fire wasn’t his fault, and no matter how many times people told him that, Derek never truly believed it. Derek knew it was his fault and he would never try to convince himself otherwise. Now, once again because of his own stupidity and him being blinded by his love for another, he loses his family once again. But this time it’s going to be different, this time he can do something to save their pack. He could still have family, just…. not with Stiles.

Derek took his hand back from Stiles’ and said, “No.” 

“No? No, you don’t want to go to the honeymoon? That’s ok, i mean our reservations have probably been cancelled anyways so we can just do something here.” Stiles said with a grin, but inside he knew that Derek meant something else. Something he didn’t want to hear.

“No, ‘No’ as in we can’t be together. I lost my family once and if i stay with you, i’ll just lose them again? What sense does it make to build a family just so we can destroy it? Tell me Stiles? What Sense does it make to love each other now just to know that we’re going to end up hating each other, end up cheating on each other.” Derek responded with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

“You can’t be serious! You’re going to throw away everything we have just because some random stranger tells you something else? Derek, he could have just been lying to us the entire time. For all we know Jordan could be in on it. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE PEOPLE LIED TO US ABOUT WHO THEY WERE? Derek just think about this, none of it makes sense! If we really tortured our supposed kid, then why in the world would he try to save us? Wouldn’t it make more sense to break us up for revenge?” 

“Do you even hear yourself right now? The memories in your head are they lies too? Because they feel so real to me, and nothing about that boy, about Elias screamed liar to me. He felt like family to me. It’s true i never knew him and now i will never know him, but a part of me could feel that bond. He was family to me. He was family to US, but you dismiss him. You aren’t even sad about his death, are you?”

Stiles stayed silent, not knowing how to answer the question without making the wolf mad. 

“He was telling the truth and you know it. Just accept it, we would have had so many good moments and yeah it would have felt so nice to wake up next to you every morning...but eventually we would just end up hurting so many people. We would just end up hating each other, so i’m, breaking the cycle. It ends here...we end here.”

Stiles tried to speak, to try and convince Derek to rethink this but Derek was not in the mood to hear anything. Not after Stiles had completely dismissed their son.

“There’s nothing you could say right now, that would make me want to change my mind. Just please leave. You can go to our house, I can find somewhere to stay for the night. And we can discuss the rest tomorrow.” Derek said. 

“Where are you going to go?” Stiles asked, and Derek shrugged in response. 

“He can stay here the night. If that’s ok with both of you. I have a spare room and everything.” Jordan said, trying to be as respectful as possible. But in all fairness he had just insulted them a few minutes ago, so that ship has sailed.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Stiles said and Derek nodded his head in agreement. 

“I’ll go get the room ready then and give you two some time alone.” Jordan said as he started to head towards the room to fix it up for Derek.   
As soon as Jordan was out of sight, Stiles spoke. “I guess this is goodbye for now.” 

Derek nodded his head in response, he wished he could say something but it was for the better if he didn’t.

Stiles acknowledged the response, and made his way back to the car so he could drive home and decide whether he wanted to cry himself to sleep or eat himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is heavily focused on Derek + Jordan. So look out for that. No spells were used in this chapter, so nothing to explain there! I hope you enjoyed the short chapter.


	8. Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jordan get some time together and they just talk. Derek does a little more than just talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter because it's finally happening. Everything is falling into place for them! Still a few problems to work out, but it's happening! Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.

“I think i’m just going to go to sleep.” Derek said 

Jordan nodded; “Yeah sure, take whatever you need and you can also help yourself to the food in the fridge.”

Derek thanked the man and asked for directions to the room.

“Here let me show you to the room.” Jordan said as he started to walk in front of Derek. Both walked in silence and as they finally arrived at the room after what seemed like an eternity of walking to Derek. Derek said “Thank you.” 

“No worries, let me know if you need anything.” 

“No seriously Jordan. None of this is your problem and you don’t even know me and you definitely don’t owe me anything. So thank you for letting me stay here.”

Jordan loved helping people, for god’s sake that’s why he became a police officer. But if he said that he wanted to help Derek just because he was nice would be a lie. He wanted to help Derek because he was very much attracted to the man. It wasn’t just Derek, he was attracted to Stiles too, but the two were already a couple. Jordan was open to a relationship with the two and he was going to ask them but he never really got over his fear. After a whole year of pining after them he was ready to ask but then he heard that the two were getting married and that’s when Jordan had decided to just keep his feelings to himself.    

“Well i have seen you guys around, and I have known Stiles from him being at the station when he was young. To be honest, i was really rooting for you guys. Whenever i saw you guys in the streets holding hands, or laughing together, or just walking. I could see how much you two loved each other. It gave me hope. I wanted someone who would love me like that, you know? So i’m here whenever you need anything, even if it’s just talking.” 

Derek didn’t know how to respond so he had put on a smile and nodded his head. Jordan took that as a cue to leave. Jordan walked out and closed the door behind him. 

Derek was tired from the day he had just had, and even though it was only 4 in the afternoon he was ready to call it a day, so he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes hoping that sleep would take over his body quickly. That was wishful thinking, it took an entire hour for Derek to fall asleep. But when he finally had fallen asleep his dream took over his brain but it was not pleasant at all.

In the dream Derek was in his shifted form and was standing over Elias’ body. When Derek looks down he sees his hands covered in pure red blood. The floor underneath Derek quickly gives away, making him land into a different room. He recognized the place as his own room from the Hale house. But he wasn’t alone, his entire family was there lying on the ground, motionless. And once again when Derek looked at his hands, covered in blood. The floor gave away again and this time Derek was falling into darkness. Derek woke up startled by the dream.

Derek was sweating, and he was hungry. He wondered what time it was so he took his phone from his pants and pressed the home button. Derek was shocked that it’s still only 10pm. He didn’t feel like going back to sleep so he thought he would grab something to eat so he walked into Jordan’s kitchen and opened the fridge. To Derek’s surprise there were a few things there that he would actually like to eat but he thought against it because afterall it was Jordan’s food. Just as Derek closed the door for the fridge, he heard Jordan’s voice. Derek was too busy looking at the man who was wearing just red boxers that had “bot” written on the right cheek. Jordan looked really good, or at least Derek thought so. “Uh, sorry can you say that again?” Derek said.          

“I said, it’s okay to grab whatever you like, i won’t be offended.” 

“Oh, are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” Derek said quickly and moving his eyes away from Jordan’s body. 

“Yeah sure, here we can eat something together.” Jordan said as he walked towards the fridge opening the door again. “What are you in the mood for? Lasagna? Cake? Pasta? Rice? Cold pizza? Or are you like against carbs? Because honestly everything in my fridge is carbs.” 

Derek didn’t really care, all of it sounded good to him… “Uhh Pasta’s good.” Derek said. 

“Ok let me just grab it” Jordan said and he arched his back to grab the bowl of pasta and just for a small time Derek’s eyes were flooded with the beautiful mans butt with those red boxers. Now Derek could appreciate an attractive man when he saw one, but he has never felt the urge to touch them, he’s only ever wanted to touch Stiles and be with Stiles. So this, whatever it was that he was feeling, it felt wrong, so Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath in with his nose, and after a second let it all out through his mouth.

Jordan put the bowl on the kitchen counter and grabbed two plates and two forks from the dish rack. “Here you go take as much as you like. Tomato sauce is in the fridge and if your a ketchup guy it’s near the stove.”

“Thanks.” Derek said as he put some pasta onto his plate and went to grab the tomato sauce from the fridge. After preparing his plate of pasta the way he likes it. Derek took a seat at the kitchen counter. Jordan finished preparing his plate and was headed back to what looked like his bedroom. And as much as Derek wanted to be alone right now, he wanted company much more. “Umm you don’t have to eat in your room. I mean it may be awkward but i think I could use the company. But no pressure, i mean if you usually eat in your…” Derek was interrupted by the man who was still lacking most of his clothes.

“Uh yeah, i mean yes i usually eat in my room. But i think it’ll be a nice change to actually eat with an actual human being and perhaps even have a conversation.” 

“Yeah that’d be nice.” Derek said.

Jordan started to walk back to the table and grabbed a seat. “So, how was your sleep?” 

“It was fine. I mean considering everything else.” 

There was a long silence after that. Neither of them knew how to approach the situation. So they just sat in silence. Derek decided to break the silence and asked the man, “So what exactly is that written on your underwear?” As soon as the sentence left Derek’s mouth, Derek realised what he had said and waited for the other man to question Derek about his choice of topic. But to Derek’s surprise that never happened, instead Jordan decided to laugh and answer the question. 

Jordan started talking after swallowing the pasta that he was chewing. “It’s actually a weird story. My ex bought it for me for valentines. It was his idea of making it easier for him to know what position i felt like during our um…. romantic sessions if you will. If i was wearing the one that “bot” written on it then he would know i wanted to bottom, and same with “top”.”

Derek smirked at that, it was kind of cute Derek thought. There was no way this man was single for long after breaking up with his ex, girls and boys would be lining up to date him, Derek thought. “So your partner doesn’t mind you wearing your ex’s gifts?” Derek asked, feeling it was a subtle way of asking if Jordan was in a relationship.

“Uh no. Well no because I am currently not in a relationship with anyone.” Jordan said in a soft and hushed voice. People were always telling Jordan to get back on the ‘market” and date. He always hated it when people told him that because it always reminded him that the people he wanted to date were not available and he didn’t feel like having meaningless sex until he was ready for it. And he definitely didn’t want to date people he didn’t have feelings for, he would never lead someone on like that.

“Well there must be someone you like?” Derek asked

“Yeah, there actually is, but i don’t think they even know i existed until recently.” Jordan responded. 

“Well they’re missing out on someone really good. So who is it?” Derek asked, and started to feel like a teenage girl gossipping about who everyone likes.  
“Well i won’t tell you their names because i respect them and their privacy. But the people i like are actually in a relationship together and i don’t think there is room there for me.”

Derek was confused for a second and then it hit him. Jordan liked two people, so when he said ‘they’ he didn’t mean singular ‘they’ he meant plural ‘they.’ Derek tried his best to hide his confusion but his face didn’t get the memo. 

Jordan noticed Derek’s face changing or going through what looked like was the face someone would make if they were constipated? “Yeah, most people don’t get it. It’s fine. I am pretty sure i’ll get over it eventually.”

“No, sorry i didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just i have never heard about this before. I mean i have heard of it before, just never someone i knew. And i want you to know that i am 100% supportive of you. If you know that polyamory is for you, then amazing or if you’re even just trying it out.” Derek said quickly in his defense.

“Thank you Derek. But like i said, they don’t exactly know me let alone like me. So yeah…. Anyways, i am going to go to bed. I have an early shift tomorrow. If you don’t see me in the morning, you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge and yeah make yourself at home.” Jordan said as he put his plate in the sink and went back to his room. 

“Yeah thanks.” Derek said as he watched the man walk back to his room, enjoying the view of  the man’s backside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Derek and Jordan to come next chapter.   
> No spells -- Maybe next time :)


	9. Awkward Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jordan get to spend a little time together, and get a little comfortable around each other. But Derek is still feeling a little nervous about the conversation yet to come with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just hit 1000 hit mark! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO'S READING! I appreciate it a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's not eventful, but it's filled with little things. Can't just go straight to the big things!

Derek finished up his food and went to sleep as well, hoping that this time the dreams would be more pleasant. His brain had other ideas in mind.  

Derek woke up to the sound of the door closing. Which he attributed to probably Jordan leaving for work. Even though Derek had just slept, he was restless. All he wanted to do was go back to bed, but he knew that he would regret it later so, he might as well get a head start on the day. Plus he had to meet with Stiles today and he wasn’t really looking forward to the shitstorm that he knew would be that discussion.

Derek got up and noticed he was already in his clothes, he can’t believe he fell asleep in his jeans and shirt, but it’s not like he had a change of clothes for him to slip into. Derek wondered how bad of him it would be to use Jordan’s shower. Derek decided that Jordan was a nice guy, and would probably not even care about it. So Derek made his way to the washroom, where he got undressed and put the clothes on the hooks attached to the door. Derek noticed a police badge on the shelf near the sink, but thought nothing of it. He then stepped into the shower and turned it on, closing his eyes and letting the warm water hit his smooth skin. He felt so relaxed, like nothing mattered in this exact moment. 

Jordan had put on his headphones and just gotten out of the driveway when he had realised that he left his badge in the bathroom. So he decided to go back and get the badge. He unlocked his door and made his way to the washroom. Music playing loud in his ear, he couldn’t hear the person in the washroom. So Jordan opened the washroom door and walked in, instinctively turning towards the shelf and seeing the badge. He grabbed it and turned around again to exit, but his field of view was flooded with a naked Derek.

Derek quickly grabbed the towel from the hook, and put it around his waist. Jordan quickly turned around and walked out of the washroom and closed the door behind him. 

“I am so sorry, I thought you were asleep, and i forgot my badge… and i had headphones on so i couldn’t hear anything.” Jordan said in his defense. 

“It’s ok Jordan, no harm done. Let’s not make a big deal out of it. Just pretend it never happened.” Derek replied 

“Uh yeah sure, i can do that.” Jordan said. Followed by, “alright…. Um… i am just gonna go now. Before it gets more awkward.”

Derek didn’t respond, just waited for the sound of the door opening and closing. As soon as he heard the sound Derek got fully dressed and went to the fridge to grab some food. Derek was surprised how quickly he got used to Jordan’s house, considering he’s been here less than a full day. He felt like he basically lived here though. The home was decorated nicely, everything about it was welcoming. So Derek was a little hesitant to leave the house that made him feel relaxed to go to his own house where he knew Stiles was waiting for him. He didn’t like being mad at Stiles, he loved seeing the boy smile because it didn’t happen often. It’s not that Stiles didn’t smile often, it’s that he would often fake those smiles. 

Stiles had a tough childhood, his mother died because of frontotemporal dementia and after that Stiles wasn’t the same. His dad lost control of his anger and his drinking. Derek remembered how scared Stiles was of his father during those days. He was only a child then. So stiles learned early on how tough life was and how unfair it was. But he never really let it show. He hid it behind those fake smiles and loud movements. Derek saw right through it though. Derek knew a fake smile when he saw one. He had done it plenty of times after the Hale fire. So when Stiles faked a smile to Derek, Derek saw right through it, saw the pain, the hurt the boy was hiding. It wasn’t until Derek and Stiles went on their first date that Derek saw the real smile. Derek remembers how big it was, he remembers how the boy’s eyes were suddenly void of any pain. Derek knew right then, Stiles was the one. 

Derek thinks to himself that he should have known better to fall in love, to get so attached to someone. After all everyone he gets close to seems to be removed from his life one way or another. So why would this be different. Derek could feel his heart getting heavier, his eyes starting to tear. He was going to lose another person. Derek looks up to the ceiling, as if talking to the god he doesn’t believe in; “You must be having lots of fun. But i want you to know, whoever you are, whatever you are, i’ll make it through this. I did it once before, i’ll do it again. I’ll show you.” Derek’s heart skipped a beat, he heard his own lie. And that was the last straw, he fell to the floor and he started crying. Derek stayed there for a solid 5 minutes before he decided it was enough. He needed to get himself together and get through this, which meant he had to go talk to Stiles. So he went back to the washroom and washed all traces of the tears. Then instinctively he patted his pockets for the car keys but remembered that Stiles took the car. He didn’t want to ask Stiles to come pick him up, there would be the whole awkward moment like a first date, and he’d rather avoid it. Derek thought of calling the Sheriff's office and ask if Jordan could drop him off. So he pulled out his phone and called the office. 

“This is the Sheriff’s office. I am Deputy Arslan. How can i help you today?”

“Hi, i am looking for Jordan, could you please connect me to him.” Derek said.

“Yes Definitely.” the man on the phone said. And Derek could hear the phone ringing again.

“Hello, Deputy Parrish here, what can i help you with?”

“Hey Jordan, umm i hate to ask, but Stiles took the car and i was wondering if you could drop me off at the Hale house.” Derek said clearly, and nicely. 

Jordan wondered why Derek didn’t just ask Stiles to come pick him up, but then it hit him, Derek was trying to avoid Stiles for as long as possible. Jordan wasn’t busy today, some paperwork, but nothing that he couldn’t handle so he decided to go and help Derek. 

“Sure, I will be there in 20. Meet me outside. See you soon Derek.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” Derek replied before hanging up.  

Derek made sure that he had everything. He checked everything and after triple checking. He finally decided that he had everything he needed. So he went to the driveway to wait for Jordan. Derek waited about 10 minutes before he saw a car turn into driveway so he started walking towards the passenger side of the car. The car stopped and Derek reached for the door to open it. He avoided eye contact with Jordan, and just sat in the chair.  

“All right, i have no idea where I am going so why don’t you tell me where I am supposed to go?” Jordan said. 

“Yeah sure. Just go North on Iverson hills and i will let you know where to go from there.” Derek said as he turned towards Jordan, only then realising how good the man looked in his uniform. 

“Yeah ok, none of that ‘North’, ‘West’, garbage. I am no good when it comes to actual directions. So instead you’re going to have to say garbage like ‘just up that road’ or ‘turn here’. That’ll be much more helpful.” 

Derek smiled at that comment. “Allright, go that way.” Derek said with a smile. 

“Much better.” Jordan said as he moved the car out of the driveway following Derek’s instructions. 

The ride was pretty silent, but it wasn’t awkward at all. It was a comfortable silence. Derek would speak every now and then to give directions but other than that it was calm. Jordan would hum his tunes and Derek would just relax at the sound of them. Derek lived about 25 minutes from Jordan’s house, but this was the fastest 25 minutes of his life. In no time at all the car was parked in Derek and Stiles’ driveway. 

Derek got out of the car, thanking Jordan for the ride promising to make it up to him somehow. Jordan smiled and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help. Call if you need anything, but perhaps this time you could just call my phone, rather than the office.”

“I don’t have your number” Derek said quickly. 

“Here, give me your hand.” Jordan said as he grabbed a black pen that had been sitting on the dashboard. Jordan then lowering the window on the passenger side.          
Derek listened to the man, and moved his right hand in through the lowered window until it was far enough for Jordan to reach. Jordan wrote out his number on Derek’s hand and said: “There, now you have my number.” 

“You know you could have just put it into my phone. But this works too” Derek said with a smile on his face, happy that he now could call the man directly. 

“Alright, i better get back to work. Wouldn’t wanna miss out on too much. Bye Derek.” 

“Yeah, good luck at work.” Derek said.

Now that Jordan had left, Derek had no choice but to go into the house and confront Stiles. He could already hear Stiles’ heartbeat from outside, and it was fast. If that was an indication of how things were going to go, then it was not going to be good.

Derek walked to the door, and opened it slowly. Hoping that he could at least sneak by and avoid the conversation for just a bit longer, but Stiles heard him and ran to the front door immediately. Derek didn’t know what to say or do, so he says, “So i guess we need to talk.”    


	10. It's a Numbers Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek confront each other, and lets just say it goes exactly as Derek was expecting it to go. There's also some momentum building up between Derek and Jordan.

Stiles was quite, he didn’t want to say anything that would make Derek immediately mad, but the conversation that was about to happen seemed to be filled with topics that were going to make him mad. So Stiles decided to start with a simple “How was your day yesterday?”. 

Derek noticed that Stiles was getting a little nervous, but it wasn’t that Derek was making him nervous but he was nervous about what would happen between the two. In the same sense Derek was nervous too, although he would never let it show, and he didn’t want to play this game of niceties. “It was fine, but Stiles let’s talk about what we actually need to talk about.” 

Stiles liked it when Derek got serious, Derek always had the ‘serious’ face on but when Derek really got serious he looked so adorable, or atleast Stiles thought so. “Wow, can’t a guy ask his own husband how his day was before they start yelling at each other?” Stiles said with a small smile, knowing that Derek would know it was a joke. 

Derek grinned, just a little, enough for Stiles to notice. “C’mon Stiles, i’m serious.” 

“Alright big guy, let’s get to it then. What do you want to discuss first?” 

“How about we start with us?” Derek said, knowing where this would go. 

“I don’t have anything to say on that. I think we’re fine. Nothing has to change just because someone we don’t even know says something, doesn’t make it true. Even if it was, we can change. We can do better.” Stiles said looking directly at Derek, confident his answer would make Derek mad. 

Derek didn’t want to believe that Stiles cared so little about the boy who was their son that he would go as far and just dismiss him as a stranger. Would go so far that he would not grieve for his lost son. “C’MON STILES! HE WAS OUR SON! YOU KNOW HE WAS! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON’T KNOW THAT.” 

“Ok, fine, let’s say that he was our son. Let’s say that everything he said is true. What do you want to do? Run at the first sight of trouble? That is not what we promised to each other. THAT IS NOT WHO I MARRIED DEREK!” 

“Stiles, i love you. But our future together is a curse. We can’t pretend that our actions won’t have consequences, especially when he gave up his own life to tell us that.” Derek said putting his right hand to his forehead. 

“What’s that on your palm?” Stiles said. 

“What?” Derek said, confused.   
“On your palm, it looked like…. Someone’s number.” Stiles said. 

“It’s just..” Derek was interrupted by Stiles 

“WOW Derek, just wow. One day of trouble and you’re already picking up other people? I don’t know who’s worse, you or the person who gave you their number.” Stiles said with a tone that implied his disgust. 

“See, this is what I mean, Stiles. It took you all of 2 seconds to assume that I am cheating on you. I bet it’s because of what Eliyas said. I bet it’s because you know that we are going to do it eventually. You don’t even realise it but your subconscious does. Is this what we have to look forward to? A lifetime with someone who will always question if I am being faithful to them or a lifetime of being investigated, a lifetime of distrust. That sounds amazing Stiles, SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!”

“Derek, what was i supposed to think? There’s a random number on your hand! We weren’t on best terms, so i assumed the worst. You know that’s how i work. It has nothing to do with what that guy said. He doesn’t even matter to me.” Stiles said convincingly, a little too convincingly because Derek heard Stiles heart, and it didn’t falter.

“I always thought that you were in denial, but it seems that you’re serious when you say you don’t care about him. Care about OUR SON. Stiles, i think we should take some time apart. Think about what we want to do….what we need to do.” 

“Derek, please. Don’t leave.” Stiles said, starting to tear.

“Goodbye Stiles. You can have this house, it always reminded me of my family anyways. Another thing i can’t change.” 

“Derek, i’m not letting you leave… Amora sple” Stiles’ spell interrupted by Derek’s roar.

“DID YOU JUST TRY TO CHARM ME? You promised Stiles, you promised you would never!”

“Derek, i’m sorry please. I love you, when did that not become enough?” Stiles said, now in full tears.

“I don’t know Stiles, probably the same time you thought it was okay to love charm me and make me your little bitch... How much lower do you need to go before you see what you’ve become. I don’t even recognise you anymore… just... goodbye Stiles. Have a happy life!” Derek said, and right after he walked right out the door, and slammed it shut. He got his phone out, and started dialling the number that Jordan had given him, but then decided not to bother the man. So Derek kept walking. 

Derek kept walking, and finally he stopped. He was so busy thinking about everything he hadn’t even noticed where he was walking to. He recognised it as Jordan’s neighbourhood. So Derek made his way to Jordan’s house, with any luck Jordan would let him stay there another night. After arriving at Jordan’s house, Derek knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to open it. 

Jordan opened the door, a little surprise to see Derek on the other side. “Oh, hey Derek. Sorry can’t stay here long. I’m cooking, so why don’t you come on in.” 

Derek noticed that Jordan was wearing just an apron, and blue boxers. Derek doesn’t say anything, just follows the man into the kitchen. He’s kind of hoping that Jordan will invite him to stay the night. Like that Derek wouldn’t have to ask.

“So what’s up Derek. What can i help you with?” Jordan said as he stirred the pot.

“You seem to be saying that a lot…and you really shouldn’t have to. I mean none of this is your problem.” Derek said. 

“Back on this are we… listen i’ll help you the best i can, but as soon as it makes me uncomfortable or you want me to do something i don’t want to, i promise i’ll let you know. I’m helping you because i want to, and because i have the chance to. So, what do you need?” 

“I need to stay here. It’ll be just for another night, and then i can figure out something.” Derek said, hopeful that Jordan would let him. 

“Of course, yeah. And don’t worry about it, stay the week, the month. It’s hardly a problem. But you can’t just sit around all day, i expect you to be helpful. You’re a grown up afterall.” Jordan said with a smile on his face. 

“Yes. Done! I’ll do whatever you want.” Derek said. 

“Whatever?” Jordan said as he removed his apron, and moved closer to Derek. 

Derek blushed at the sight of a practically naked Jordan, speechless Derek just nodded his head in a ‘yes’ motion. 

“Perfect, because my hand’s been killing me so you can go and stir the pot.” Jordan said handing the wooden spoon to Derek and making his way into the living room. Derek smiled and started to stir the pot.

“AND DON’T LET IT STICK TO THE BOTTOM.” Jordan shouted from the living room.

Later that night Derek and Jordan enjoyed a good meal of noodles, talking with each other about their jobs, and pesky co-workers. Derek felt comfortable around him.   
Jordan said goodnight to Derek, and it was only then he realised that it was already 10. As much as Derek would like to stay up all night and avoid his nightmares, he needs to get some sleep before he goes into work tomorrow, especially since he’s working double shift tomorrow. So he calls it a night as well. 

Derek heads to his room, and takes off everything but his black underwear, and just jumps in bed. Setting his alarm before closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before the nightmares came calling to Derek in his sleep. He was shivering, and was constantly being woken up. Needless to say his own guilt was killing him from inside out. After 3 hours of restless sleep, Derek gave up on sleeping and just went to the living room to watch TV with the sound off, still in his underwear. Derek wasn’t really paying attention to the TV but it was a good visual distraction as Derek thought of how his entire life fell apart. 

So it’s no shock that Derek didn’t hear the other man come out of his room, dressed only in the same blue boxers from the morning. 

“Sorry, just getting some water.” Jordan said 

“Is the TV bothering you? I can just turn it off.” Derek said 

“No, it’s fine. Trouble sleeping?” 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Derek said in a whisper, but Derek’s pretty sure Jordan heard it. 

“Let me know if I can help you in anyway.” Jordan said, as he sipped some water from the glass. 

“Well usually i just …. Nevermind.” Derek started to blush. 

“Come on Derek, what is it, spit it out.” 

“Well, usually i would just cuddle with Stiles, or another pack member. It’s a werewolf thing, it helps us relax, the physical contact.” Derek said, now completely red.

“Well I don’t mind cuddling, but i call little spoon.” Jordan said, his exterior really calm and cool but in his mind he was going crazy. Jordan learned how to control his heartbeat a long time ago, so that other supernatural creatures couldn’t read him like an open book. He was really glad that he did, otherwise Derek would know exactly how excited Jordan was. 

“Really, you’d be okay with that? I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Derek said, surprised that Jordan would be so casual about this. Most people find it to be sexual, but Jordan’s heart didn’t even skip a beat, no raise in heart rate or anything. He’s totally calm about it. 

“Yeah, no worries. We’re all adults.” Jordan said, as he started walking back to his room.  
Derek went back to his own room grabbed his clothes and put them on, and then made his way to Jordan’s room. 

Jordan got a little disappointed at a fully clothed Derek… “Are you sure you can sleep with all that on, because blankets plus physical contact means a lot of heat. I mean i don’t mind, if that makes this more comfortable for you then go ahead, but just a heads up.” 

“Ummm, ok i guess as long as my legs stay cool i will too.” Derek takes off his pants but keeps his shirt on. Then he makes his way into the bed, and he sees Jordan move his backside towards Derek front. And Derek was hesitant to reach out and touch the man, but he could feel that his wolf really wanted to. So when Jordan grabbed Derek’s hand and swung it over himself and held onto it tightly, Derek didn’t resist. 

Derek slept like a log, and he was happy that he didn’t have any more nightmares, he wasn’t sure he could handle them. The guilt during the day was enough, but even in his sleep….Derek didn’t know if he could handle that. 

Jordan, enjoyed the night, but the boner in his boxers the entire night made it a little bit difficult to sleep. But nonetheless, Jordan felt nice that he could help Derek, if anything.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, that we are nearing the end of the story --- So instead of springing it up on you i want to let you know that there will be at some point a time jump in the story... something like "20 years later". But i don't think it will be for another 3-4 chapters. I am hoping the story will end at 15 chapters (but who knows, it might extend a little bit more). 
> 
> Spells --- 
> 
> Amore Spleorus --- The spell works by putting a love charm on the person closest to you. It will not work if the person is a total stranger or if there is not base attraction for the person casting the spell. The spell will last until it is broken with the counter spell "Amore duplicit".


	11. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jordan have a few moments alone and Stiles gets his plan together on how to make everything right. Even though his plan may not be a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not very eventful, but it is a little longer than usual. And as we near the end, i want everyone to know that Stiles/Derek/Jordan will be the end goal. So something to look forward to :) .

Stiles was still furious about everything that happened. If he thought really hard about he blamed himself for everything. He blamed himself for handling the entire thing so badly. He knows that you’re supposed to feel sad when someone dies, but he just doesn’t. After his mother, death isn’t something that really upsets him. So when a stranger, who he doesn’t even know dies, well Stiles’ emotions aren’t exactly fighting to get out. 

But after the whole fight with Derek, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if he was wrong. What if Eliyas was really his son, what if everything the boy said was true. But just because someone said it, wasn’t proof enough, not for Stiles. 

A whole hour went by, Stiles thinking of his mistakes but in the end Stiles’ mind had not changed at all about the whole situation. He still blamed the boy for everything that went wrong with his life. So he started working on a plan to fix it. In Stiles’ head it was simple, stop the boy from ever interfering. Which would be as simple as going back in time and just killing Eliyas at the door when he first meets him, or basically any time before he gets to screw it all up. 

Of course it’s much easier said than done, considering hwo Stiles doesn’t even know the spell Eliyas used to travel in time. Then there is the whole deal with the universe taking away your soul and never existing again. So he would have to find a way to fix all of that. But if anyone could do it, Stiles could. So he didn’t waste any time and got started on his research. 

Stiles wasn’t expecting this to be easy but it turned out to be much harder than he expected too. He had done nothing but do research all day, only to end up with a bunch of books that got him nowhere. He decided to call it a day, and would figure something out tomorrow, just going to bed and immediately falling asleep.

In the morning Stiles woke up, already craving coffee. So he got up and went to brew himself a cup. Usually Derek would already be up and have a cup ready but he knew better than to expect Derek coming back anytime soon. But Stiles wasn’t going to feel sorry for himself, instead he was going to get things done, he was going to make things happen. Starting with that cup of coffee. 

After Stiles got himself the coffee, he drank alone wondering where Derek was, what he was doing. It hit him then that Derek was probably still at Jordan’s house. The house with the big spell circle Stiles thought. “THE SPELL CIRCLE” Stiles shouted getting an idea. Stiles started speaking his thoughts out loud. “Jordan used the spell circle to send the demon back to his time, which means it was a form of time travel. I just need to recreate that spell circle, and then get the energy to activate it. But i’m never going to be able to get that much energy. UGGGGGGGH.” Stiles felt a little hopeless but he wasn’t about to give up, not yet. 

“First things first, I need to get a picture of that circle.” So Stiles grabbed his phone and keys and went out of the house to get into the car. Stiles started the ignition and drove to Jordan’s house.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. But when no one opened the door Stiles knocked again. Still no answer. Stiles was getting impatient, and he didn’t really want to waste any time so he went around to the back of the house and found an open window. He climbed through to end up in the washroom. Stiles heard the shower running, so he held his breath and tiptoed his way out of the bathroom. Opening the door as slowly as possible, and as soon as there was enough room for him to sneak out, stiles heard Jordan’s voice. 

“Hi….Stiles… Umm What are you doing in my bathroom?” Jordan says standing naked in the bathtub.

Stiles did his best to avoid looking towards the beautiful man, so he put his hands in front of his eyes. Leaving just enough room for him to peek through. “Umm, can we talk after you put on some clothes?” 

“Oh yeah, sure. I didn’t even realise. I am so sorry. Why don’t you go wait in the living room and i’ll meet you there.” 

“Yeah that works.” Stiles said, as he walked to the living room. Stiles didn’t know for sure if Jordan would allow him to take a picture of the spell circle, so he would do it ahead of time and this would be the perfect opportunity. But when Stiles got to the living room, the spell circle was gone, disappeared completely. So Stiles had no choice but to wait for Jordan. THe minute he was waiting, Stiles started to lose hope, that maybe this is a sign. But before his thoughts got too depressing, Jordan interrupted him. 

“What can i help you with?” Jordan said as he entered the room with a towel on around his waist. 

“I was hoping to get a picture of the spell circle that you had made here the last time i was here…. You know….the big one.” Stiles said weakly. 

“Hmm interesting. Can i ask why you need a picture of it?”

“I am just very interested in it. And i couldn’t find anything about it any text or literature. Not even my mothers. There’s usually at least something about it in my mother’s notes. She’s got notes on everything. So i was hoping time travel would be too, but she had nothing.”

“Yeah that adds up.” Jordan said, not sounding shocked at all. 

“Wait, what? You know something, spill.” Stiles, getting a little excited about what he might learn.   
“It makes sense that you can’t find any information about it, because that kind of magic doesn’t exist.” Jordan was interrupted by Stiles. 

“But Eliyas, he said, time travel. I know it. He came from the future. So if it doesn’t exist, that means everything he said is a lie.”

“You didn’t let me finish. Like i was saying, it makes sense that you can’t find any information about it, because that kind of magic doesn’t exist yet. Your son was the first person ever to successfully create and carry out a time travel related spell. He invented time magic. Now that he will never exist, someone else will take his place, but i guess we’ll always know the truth.”

“You mean, the only person who could help me, is dead.” Stiles said sighing. 

“That’s not what i said. I said he was the first person to do it, others too in time will do it. But im guessing you don’t want to wait 10 to 20 years.” Jordan said with a smile. 

“Yeah, i was kind of hoping for now. But i see the spell circle is gone too, so i’ll leave you be. Thanks for the help.” Stiles said, his sadness visible on his face. Stiles started to walk towards the door but he was stopped. 

“Here.” Jordan said handing him a picture. And as Stiles looked at it, it was a picture of the spell circle. 

“How did you…” this time Stiles was interrupted by Jordan. 

“It was actually Eliyas. He said that one day i would need to give you this picture. He said to only give it you if you asked for it, and to never give it to you before that. He knew you would come around looking for a picture of the spell circle.” Jordan said. 

“How could he possibly know? I mean… it doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Stiles, he was your son. I bet you we’re still pawn in his master plan. I don’t know, i just get the feeling he knows how this will all end.” Jordan said with his eyes flaring red. Which he knew was a sign that something was trying to get out of hell. But before he could stop it, he saw it. He saw Eliyas standing right next to Stiles smiling at Jordan, and slowly nodding his head with a smile. “Aw fuck.” Jordan said. 

“Is everything okay?” Stiles said 

“Your son, he was right there.” Jordan said, hoping that the statement wouldn’t cause an outrage. 

“What do you mean he was right here? JORDAN YOU BETTER NOT BE PLAYING WITH ME! I WILL ACTUALLY MURDER YOU WITH MAGIC. I WILL HIDE YOUR BODY SO WELL, GOOGLE MAPS IS GOING TO HAVE TROUBLE FINDING IT.” Stiles said as loud as he could. 

“No, it’s not a joke or anything. But it means the universe decided that your son deserves to go to hell. That’s why i saw him. He was trying to escape? No, not escape…. But like just come here for a brief moment? It’s my job to protect the supernatural world, but it’s also my job to keep the hellish ones, well in hell. That’s why they call me a hellhound, emphasis on the ‘hell’.”

“So wait you’re telling me he’s in hell? I mean that’s gotta tell you he’s done some bad things. I mean only bad things go to hell. But wait, i thought his soul was destroyed, or broken, or whatever it was. Ms. universe came in and did her thing, remember. We were there, me and Derek.” It just hit Stiles what this all meant. “DEREK! Ahhhhhh We have to tell Derek. Maybe he will reconsider everything if he finds this out. Eliyas was a bad person, why else would he be in hell. But he’ll never believe me if i tell him. Jordan, you have to tell him, please. Tell him how bad Eliyas is. Pleaseee.” Stiles said, the eagerness not hidden to anyone. 

“Stiles, slow down. I can’t explain any of this better than you can. Maybe he’s in hell as punishment for doing time magic, or maybe it’s what he gets for messing with the past. It could be possible that what he meant by his soul being gone forever is an eternity in hell. So maybe he’s not a bad person, just unfortunate.” Jordan looked at Stiles, who wasn’t convinced by any of the theories that Jordan had thrown at him. “As for telling Derek, i’’ll tell him that Eliyas is in hell, but i won’t tell him that Eliyas is a bad person. Not until we know for sure. Plus Derek can make his own mind about people, he’s an adult.” 

“Yeah whatever, it’s not like he would really listen to me anyway.” Stiles said kind of defeated. 

“What exactly happened on the day you two guys met.” Jordan asked and Jordan regretted it immediately because Stiles started crying. “Oh, no no. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… why don’t you have a seat, and i’ll grab you some water.” Jordan said in a soft, hushed tone. 

Stiles nodded his head in agreement, and sat down on the sofa. Jordan walked back with a glass of water, which Stiles chugged down like he had never drank water before. They sat it silence for a minute when suddenly Stiles started speaking. 

“He hates me now. He looks at me, and all he sees is a monster. I swear i'm not a monster. I’m not a monster Jordan. I...i’m not.” Stiles started saying, tears flowing down his cheeks and his nose becoming runny. 

“Of course your not Stiles. And I know Derek doesn’t think of you as a monster. He’s just hurting right now and he’s not sure how to deal with it.” Jordan said trying to comfort the man on the sofa. Jordan moved closer to Stiles, and just lunged in to give the man a tight hug. 

Stiles felt the embrace of the man holding him so tight, and he felt so safe. It felt right, it felt safe and he didn’t want the man to let go, but before Stiles knew it, the man was letting go. 

“I’m sorry, i should have asked first. But it just felt like you needed a hug.” Jordan said in his defense. 

“Yeah, i think i did too. Thank you for everything you’ve done and please, just don’t tell Derek i was here. He has other things to worry about.” Stiles said wiping away his tears and clearing his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, but with his werewolf nose i’m pretty sure he’ll smell you here. Perks of being a werewolf i guess. But you have my word, i won't tell him you were here, unless he figures it out himself. In that case i will not lie to him.” Jordan said, reassuring Stiles. 

“Yeah, that’s fine i guess.” Stiles said before making his way towards the door and saying his goodbye to Jordan, but just as he was about to leave he turned around and spoke to jordan. “Actually there’s one more thing, and I know i’m no position to ask favours, but look after him please. That sourwolf wouldn’t admit it but he’s hurting, and he gets self destructive when he thinks he’s lost someone. So, please just look after him. ”

Jordan didn’t have an answer ready for this… what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to comfort Stiles? Not knowing what to do, Jordan nodded his said saying “I will do my best. You have my promise.” 

“Thanks Jordan… for everything” Stiles said and then walking out the door and to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spells, but im sure (99.99%) that the next chapter will have a few new ones, maybe even some old ones. You never know!!


	12. Vectors or Scalars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Stiles and his journey to the life he so wishes for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must know the following --- 
> 
> A vector in terms of physics is a measurement that has both direction and magnitude. For example acceleration ... you can accelerate forwards at a rate of 5m/s^2 or backwards at the same rate. 
> 
> A scalar value only has magnitude. 
> 
> \---- 
> 
> I am so sorry for such late updates, but i'm trying to finish all of this now. So hopefully it will be done soon.

Stiles drove home, and on his way he could feel how close he was, how close he was to fixing everything that was wrong. But something didn’t feel right. Stiles couldn’t help but wonder why Elias had left the picture for him? Why was he in hell? It made no sense. Stiles remembers something Jordan had said during their conversation: “Maybe he’s in hell as punishment for doing time magic, or maybe it’s what he gets for messing with the past.” So if Stiles does the spell, then he too will suffer the same fate, and as much as Stiles wanted to fix this, he didn’t want to end up in hell forever. So, it was best if he did a little research on this before continuing. He remembers his mother’s note had some information about the inner workings of hell, so that’s where he would start. 

Just in time too, Stiles had just pulled into his driveway and he quickly removed his show, kicking them off as fast as humanly possible. Without even stopping, he ran to his room, and looked for the book on the shelf. “This would be a good time to remember which book i’m looking for Stiles.” Stiles spoke to himself. 

Stiles ruffled through the pages of the books, putting them down one by one when he didn’t see what he was looking for. And of course it would be the last book he grabbed that had what he was looking for.

Stiles scanned through the pages until he got to the one that had the information he was looking for, the page titled “Creatures of Hell, Intricacies of Hell, and Hell related themes”. Stiles sighed at the title, only his mother would title things like this. He continued reading. The section was pretty long, compared to the rest of the sections so it took some time to finish but he’s glad he did. He learned a lot about what he wanted to know. 

Stiles learned that hell works very much like prisons do. The crimes you commit decide how many years you get in hell. After that your soul is released from hell and it will then return to either the human world or go to heaven. But, there were exceptions to the rule. Some crimes were considered “universal”, meaning that the crime committed affected everyone in the universe, and these crimes are paid with your soul being trapped in hell forever. With your soul in hell forever, you could never return to the human world or go to heaven, which meant you could never commit the crime again. Stiles wondered why Jordan wasn’t in hell then, after all he did cast that spell to send the demon back to his time? And a moment later he had his answer, “it wasn’t his magic, the universe provided the magic, Jordan just said the words. That boy, Elias, really thought this through.” Stiles said to himself out loud. 

Moreover Stiles learned that all magic is lost in hell except to those that are born from creatures of hell. Stiles wondered if his mother meant creatures like hellhounds and demons. 

It wasn’t until the last page, where Stiles found the coolest piece of information. It was a map of all the entrances and exits to and from hell. According to his mom, the fastest way in and out was through a hellhound, but Stiles knew better to hope that Jordan would just give him passage out of hell right after he had commit a “universal crime” as his mother called it. Afterall, Jordan wasn’t offering passage to Elias, and they seemed to be on good terms. So Stiles knew he had to get to know every exit if he was going to get out of hell once he did the spell, and so he began to memorise the entire map. 

He would commit the map to memory and then draw it out again to see how much of it he got right. He repeated the process until he was sure it was in his memory. But Stiles wasn’t going to take any chances on this. Stiles decided it was best to leave the map in his memory for a few days and see how much of it he could remember after a week. If he could still draw the map without a mistake then he was good to go. In the meantime he needs to find a way to get magic, a lot of magic. He needed enough for a spell circle that was about 10 meters in radius. Which meant a lot of energy. He could pour every ounce of magic he had in his body and it wouldn’t come close to being enough. Stiles knew the only way to do it would be to draw runic talismans on his body, which would amplify his magic considerably, but he would have to draw a minimum of 10. Drawing even one could cause exhaustion, he didn’t even want to think about what 10 would do.

Stiles started to wonder how Elias did it the first time. Clearly he found a way to manage to get all the magic needed to go back in time, so how did he do it? Stiles knew the boy was smart much smarter than Stiles was willing to admit but if the boy could do it, so coule he. “Just think Stiles…how do i get enough magic to activate the circle in a way that doesn’t end up with me dead.” 

Stiles fell asleep with his face on a bunch of papers, researching about possible ideas. His best bet was still the runic talismans. In the morning Stiles woke up with papers sticking to his face, and feeling very groggy. Instinctively Stiles went to the washroom to take a shower. As he turned the hot water on, Stiles’ brain had a bunch of ideas kind of flash at him. His head was starting to hurt a little but, Stiles was going to fight through it. Especially since one of the “ideas”, if you could even call them that, could actually work. 

In Stiles’ head it was simple, it would work just like a talisman, except of amplifying the power it will be accessing stored power. But that would require him to store power in talismans. This could exhaust Stiles, which is bad, but good news is he could do it over weeks, so that it wouldn’t kill him. Eventually he will have stored enough for the circle.

Stiles wasted no time in this. He went to the attic, where he kept some of his mom’s stuff. He knew that she would have had a talisman, so it was no pressure, all he had to do was find it. SO he got looking for it, and after shuffling through old books, and boxes full of papers and objects he didn’t even know the names of, he found one. It was in the shape of a fox, and on the back an inscription “Quid opus est ut te intra unum diem - ESH” And Stiles knew what that meant, his mom always said, “Every spark, mage, or sorcerer must know latin. If you don’t life’s going to make it very hard for you to do magic.” But Stiles didn’t know who wrote it, those weren’t his mom’s initial. “One day you might need what’s inside”. Stiles couldn’t help but feel suspicious about the inscription, so he did a check on the talisman. He closed his eyes and said the words “orbus pro” and when Stiles opened his eyes, they were as blue as the ocean. 

Shocked at the finding that the talisman already had magic in it, and even more surprising was the amount that was in it. Some say it was a coincidence that the talisman happened to have the exact amount of magic Stiles needed, but Stiles knew better than that. He figured it must have been his grandmother’s doing, she was a Spark too, and her name was Edith, so it must have been her. And maybe it wasn’t meant for a time travel spell, but thanks to her, Stiles would now get to do it. 

Excited that Stiles didn’t have to wait as long as he thought before getting to do the spell, he went down stairs and started to see if he had the map memorized. Unfortunately there were still a few places he didn’t quite remember but Stiles was too anxious and excited to wait any longer and said that he would do what he would need to when he needed to. Right now he needed to do the spell, and that’s what he was going to do.

Stiles grabbed the photo of that Jordan had given him, and had taken out white chalk from his workspace. He cleared the living room of all the furniture and started drawing the circle exact as he could. When he finished he stood in the middle of the circle and tried to recall the what incantation Jordan had done… “Ugh what was it… something like Ravio du counto? No that’s not it. Ravioli de Countoli? Definitely not that one.” Taking a pause and then saying “Reve de comple?” in confusion and before Stiles even knew it, he was gone… but it definitely wasn’t the future, it was just white, empty, blankness. 

And then Stiles heard the female voice, “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me, another Stilinski? Does this family know no bounds? Do all of you have a death wish?” 

“Who are you? Where are you? WHERE AM I?” Stiles said out loud, hoping someone would answer something. And slowly a female dressed in all black came from behind Stiles. 

“I am life, I am death, I am no one and everyone. Some call me the devil, some call me god. Others call me Ms. Universe.” She said with a smirk on her face. “Alright Stilinski what do you want?” She said dropping the smirk. 

“Answers, where am i?” Stiles said quickly. 

“You are in the void, it’s a little bit of everyplace in the universe, at every point in time. Helps me keep track of everything.” As she explained it, the room started changing colours and started showing scenery from all over the world, all over the universe.

“Alright, i need to go to the past, before Elias messed up our lives.” Stiles said. 

The girl started laughing. And she only stopped to tell Stiles “Oh my dear boy, you can’t go in the past!” 

“Why not? I did everything i was supposed to!” 

“Here let me show you why not.” She said and then the room changed scenery again, he recognized it because the circle he had made was right there. “This is the circle that you made and …” the room changed to what he recognized as the Hale house but a little different, but there was a circle there too. “This is the one you wanted to do.” the girl said. “See the difference?”

“No, it looks the exact same!” 

“Alright let’s make it easier for you …” The room changed again, but this time only the two circles were there. “See the circle on the right has that little spot there, the one with the two sided arrow. Yeah yours doesn’t have that. Which means you only get to go in the future, not the past.” She paused before continuing, “Come on, every Stilinski who has come before you has known this, you must treat time as a vector if you want to go back in time. Treat it as a scalar and well this is where you’ll end up.” 

“Every Stilinski? How many have come before me?” Stiles said with his brows furrowed. 

“Two. There was Claudia, and then there was my personal favourite Elias. Oh I am expecting him to do great things. Did you know, he’s the only person ever to force me to use my magic.” 

Stiles blanked in confusion, Claudia. That was his mom, there was no way she ever did a time spell. She couldn’t have, She never went to hell … oh god, is this why she was researching hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells - 
> 
> Orbus Pro - Used to check if something is magical or has magic in it. If your eyes turn blue the object has magic in it. The more blue it is, the more magic it has. If eyes turn red, the object is magical. And if your eyes turn green, then the object is magical and has magic in it.


	13. Derek's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Jordan have some quality time together. Derek makes some new discoveries about himself and Jordan gets a little closer to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Derek and Jordan ... a little bit of Stiles mentioned (very brief). But It seems that the story has just been extended from 15 chapters to undefined length again.... SORRY BUT I JUST GOT SO MANY NEW IDEAS! I want to see what i can do, and fitting them into 2 more chapters, simply wont work. Not sure if that's good news or bad news, but i hope you are all as excited as me.

\--- this is on the same day that Stiles ‘broke’ into Jordan’s house ---

Derek loved Stiles with all his heart and he wasn’t ready to let go of him, but he knew that he had to. It was for the best. It’s all Derek could think while he was at work. He should have been focused on his work, but it wasn’t really as busy as he was expecting it to be and so he had a lot of time to think about all his problems.

Derek got a call from Jordan, and Derek smiled for a second, feeling guilty about how seeing Jordan’s name made him happy. Derek picked up the phone; “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Eliyasisinhell. Iamsorry, andiknowtheremustbeabetterwaytohavesaidthat, buthonestlyihavebeendebatingonhowtotellyou, becausesomepartofmefeelslikeyou’llhatemefor tellingyou. Butireallyhopeyoudon’t” Jordan said really quickly. 

“Whoa, Jordan, you need to slow down! Now can you say all that again, but slowly.” Derek said 

Derek could hear Eliyas taking in a deep breath, and exhaling it. “Derek, I saw Eliyas’ soul try to leave Hell, or well not leave, but it’s hard to explain. The point is, his soul is in hell.” 

Derek was in shock. First the boy goes through hell on earth because of him. Then he goes through hell after death, BECAUSE OF HIM! Derek couldn’t handle it. It was too much.   
“Jordan, i’m coming home… i can’t… i’m jsut going to go home…” Derek said before hanging up on the phone. 

He wasn’t going to stay in work. So he left, telling his coworkers he wasn’t feeling very good. And it wasn’t a lie. Derek also felt a little bad for hanging up on the phone on Jordan but it was something that was “minor” to him right now compared to everything else. 

When Derek got home, he went straight to his room, and got out of his clothes. Ignoring everything else. Derek could feel his rage coming out, and that’s when he heard the knock on hid door. 

“Come in” Derek said, regretting it immediately because he really did want to be alone right now. 

Jordan walked in, speaking again very quickly to the point where Derek understood very little of it. And right now Derek, was really really mad, not at Jordan, but just in general. And what he did next surprised him. 

Derek grabbed Jordan, and brought him close to his bare chest and planted his own lips onto Jordan’s. Derek’s hands started wandering down Jordan’s body reaching his butt and that’s when Derek squeezed a little. 

Jordan was shocked as to what was happening, but not opposed to it. He had wanted this. But not like this. Derek was mad, and he didn’t know what he was doing. Derek was just trying to get his emotions out of his body. So he pushed Derek away. 

“I thought … i’m sorry. I guess i fucked this up too. Just like everything else.” Derek said. 

“NonoNonono. I really do want this to happen. I mean it, but i want you to be aware of what you’re doing. Your mad, and emotional, anything you do will just be regret later, and i don’t want you to regret this. How about we just talk for now.” 

“I’m not really in the mood for talking, how about we sleep? And cuddle?” Derek said hoping for a yes. 

“Sure. i choose big spoon this time!” 

“Works for me.” Derek said laying down in the bed and Jordan following him not too long after. 

Derek smelled Stiles, it didn’t make sense. Why would Jordan smell like Stiles? Instead of coming up with his own theories, he huffed out: “You smell like Stiles.” 

“Yeah, he dropped by earlier today. He needed to get somethings off his chest. Is it a problem? I can take a shower…” Jordan said before he was interrupted by Derek. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I just kind of miss him.” 

“Can I confess something?” Jordan said shyly, thinking Derek needed to hear the following, or maybe it was just that Jordan needed Derek to know it. So Jordan turned around, and now Derek and Jordan were face to face. 

“I was for the longest time jealous of you guys. I mean i would see you two in street and the way you two looked at each other, t was like there was no one else in the world. But it took me a while to figure out that I wasn’t actually jealous of you guys …. I wanted to be with you. Both of you.” Jordan said, feeling his face get really red. 

Derek didn’t know what to say, but he was smiling, hearing Jordan confessing his feelings. “Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek questioned. 

“Well, i actually debated it for like a whole year, whether you guys would be into polyamory, and after a year I was actually going to do it but then i heard news that you guys were getting married and i decided not to. You seemed happy, who was i to think i could just walk in and mess it up.” Jordan said moving his face a little down so his eyes weren’t looking at Derek’s eyes.   
Derek put his pointer finger on Jordan’s chin and lifted it up, so that they were eye to eye. “You know me and Stiles discussed it a few times briefly whether in the future we wanted to be open, but we never discussed it in depth enough for it to ever mean anything. But i know for a fact that Stiles finds you attractive, and i mean he’s got good reason to. Your an amazing person Jordan, anybody would be lucky to have you.” 

“Do you still love him?” Jordan asked out of the blue. 

“It’s complicated. I like him, i really do, but i’m starting to have feelings for you too. Call me selfish, but i want to be with both of you.” Derek answered, realising that he had just made it simple for himself, it wasn’t complicated. He liked both Stiles and Jordan and he wants to be with both. Now the only problem is that if Stiles and him get together then the lives of everyone they love go to hell. And Derek didn’t want to do that to anybody, especially people he cared about. “But with the whole Eliyas thing, i don’t think i can ever be with Stiles.” Derek said. And just as Derek said that, Jordan’s heart rate increased, and his facial expression changed. Derek was good at reading people, especially facial expression since that was his main method of communication, and this wasn’t a “i’m worried” or “sorry, this is happening to you” kind of face, it was more of a “ i am hiding something” kind of face. 

“All right, what is it?” Derek said. 

“What do you mean?” Jordan answered quickly. 

“You’re hiding something, c’mon fess up. I can hear your heart, and your face says it all.” 

“Damn it! I hate the supernatural…. Fine. When Eliyas came to me he told me a lot of things. Amongst them was what his true intentions were. He didn’t want to break you two up… actually he did. He needed you two to break up, so that other events could take place. I didn’t ask for what events, but it sounded like the plan was that you guys would get back together… well eventually. But that’s just what it seemed like. He had done this so many times before, and he seemed like a very smart person, i mean it looked as if he had planned everything… like every little detail was figured out from previous attempts. I don’t think he left anything to chance.”

“And you think his plans were that we would break up, and see how much we loved each other, and would want to get back together, realising that we should be more appreciative of each other and love each other faithfully. Because that plans not going so well, if you haven't noticed i’m kind of getting feelings for you.” Derek said as slowly as he could to make sure that Jordan heard the last part loud and clear. 

“I don’t claim to know what that genius son of yours was thinking, but something tells me everything is going to work out fine. So why don’t we just doing what comes naturally, and i’m sure it’ll work out.” Jordan said. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek replied 

“Now, what was that you said? Something about developing feelings for some handsome, sexy, beautiful deputy?” Jordan said with a grin. 

Derek relaxed his jaw, and eyes, making the face that essentially conveyed “You think you’re funny?” 

“Too much?” Jordan said. 

“Not enough.” Derek replied. 

Before Derek knew it, Jordan had turned his back to him, and pulled Derek’s arm over himself. Derek was hardly going to contest the action. He was comfortable, and happy. It felt good. But he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, that while Derek was happy here, Stiles was probably miserable at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to Stiles' POV next.


	14. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to hell and well what he finds doesn't really help him feel better about himself/ What was he expecting though, it's hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS? 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY? OMG! WHAT BLACK MAGIC! --- I'm sorry but this is actually bad news, because i will be away for quite some time so i hope you accept this offering as i take a break for a little while. I promise to continue ASAP (as soon as i become less busy). 
> 
> Oh, and the name of this chapter is inspired by the Movie. All rights to them. I am not sure how the copyright works on that, but im not in the mood to be sued.

\--- This is continuing from where Stiles left off --- 

Stiles was still frozen from the news about his mother, but he was taken out of his thoughts by the female’s voice.

“Look, you seem really confused, almost as if you don’t know how any of this works. Worst Stilinski so far yet. So let me explain it to you, before we go forward, Okay? For your own sake!” 

Stiles nodded his head in agreement. 

“Alright. The parts you already know are, that you create a time related spell circle which leads you to me. Now there are many different types of spell circles, which your mother and son knew about, but you not so much. For example there’s one for just going to the future, one for going into the past, one for going both directions, one for control.. And i could go on forever. The point is that your spell circle is what decides what you want to do with time. Your mother did the time control spell, and your son did the 2-way time spell, and you did the future one. When you arrive here, you meet the most wonderful creature in all of existence...me. Then you make a deal with me, equivalent exchange we call it, and i send you where you want to go, or give you what you want. For example your mother’s deal was that she would get to control time whenever she wanted for the rest of her life in exchange for nothing more than my amusement. Now i found that to be fair enough.” 

“How was that fair exchange? That makes no sense?” Stiles said, confused again. 

“Well, i let her have the control of time she wanted, but she really should have done her research about me. I am a tricky creature, you should choose your words wisely with me. You see, i know everything, and i knew that she would die soon, and forgetting was part of that dying. So i gave it to her, all the control she could ever want, but not a day later her brain started to deteriorate. No doubt because of time leaks, she was forgetting what she needed to know, and remembering what she didn’t. Poor woman, in all her pain and distress she forgot she had control over time, and could have just as easily reversed it all. She got what she wanted, power over time, and i got what i wanted, my amusement.” The woman said laughing. 

Stiles was starting to get angry at the woman, laughing at his mother’s expense. But he knew he couldn’t win this battle, so he decided to let it go. “What ‘bout Elias. What was his deal?” Stiles found himself asking.

“Ahh yes Elias. Such a beautiful and smart boy. His deal was interesting to say the least. He wanted to go back in time, but he gets to do it as many times as he wants and make only one deal. But he was a fair one. He said, every time he went back in time and that it would be a minimum of at least 500 times, it would be 1 year in hell when he died. Which meant, 500 years of me torturing him, and having as much fun as i could. Now normally to torture people without limitations, i would need consent over their soul, or they be the worst of the worst people. But your son was just giving his consent to me… how could i refuse that? So I accepted it right then and there.” The woman shrugged “I have nothing better to do. But he added another condition, sounded more of a challenge really; he said that once he got out of hell he would be free of all time limitations.” The woman stopped again, looking curiously at Stiles, before starting again: “I’m no fool Stiles, I knew what he was planning, i knew it all. But i accepted it. You see i know it won’t work out the way he wants it to. He has too much faith in you, and me well let’s just say i know your future! But now he will serve 5000 years in hell, and after what’s left of him will be free of time limitations.” She said laughing again. 

“ And now it’s my turn.” Stiles said. 

“You know what, you get a free pass. Let’s make it a coupon. After two Stilinski's the the third one is free. I, Gaia, give Stiles Stilinski the power to travel time any time after the moment he did the time spell, as much as he wants. ” The woman said with a wink. “Goodbye Stilinski.” She snapped her fingers and Stiles was no longer there. 

“Oh Elias, you beautiful boy! For your sake I hope he doesn’t fuck this up.” 

\-----

Stiles found himself waking up in his room, and with a mark on the back of his palm. It was an hourglass with an arrow pointing right, right above the hourglass. Stiles didn’t know how this worked, but something told him, it was simple. And as if it were just normal, Stiles thought of the exact time in the future he wanted to go to, and then he was there. He did this a few times before he landed in a time where he saw a young boy, sitting in a corner, talking to what looked like a shadow. Stiles could just hear what the boy was saying: “Sometimes i feel like you are the only friend i have.” Stiles felt deja vu … he had experienced this before, this was a memory that Elias had shared with him. Stiles started to cry, realising that everything Elias said was true, all the memories were true. He kept on going to the future to see Elias’ life, and he saw it, he saw Elias do the research on time, prepare the circle, and disappear from this time. That was it. That was all. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to go see himself or Derek after knowing what they would do, he had enough proof. If this made him a coward, than so be it.

Stiles wiped the tears off of his face, and decided to go a little further into the future to see what happens. He thinks of random dates, and he keeps going until he recognizes a familiar face. “Malzahar.” Stiles whispered. “MALZAHAR!” Stiles shouted, out loud. 

Malzahar turned around, seeing the father of the man he loved. “No, nooooo, no, NOPE! 100% NOPE.” The man said, starting to get furious. 

“I just want to talk. I just want to apologize.” Stiles said, hoping the boy would listen. 

“You look younger than your supposed to. So, i’m assuming you're not the Stiles i know. So i’ll give you you have 5 minutes. Then i’m leaving.” Malzahar said, knowing that Elias’ father was 100x more stubborn than Elias, and Elias was…not cooperative to say the least. 

“Thank you! I know you loved Elias, and I know that no matter what I say it won’t be enough to fix the mistakes i’ve made… will make? Whatever, time travel is freaking annoying. I’m so sorry, for ruining your life.” Stiles said. 

“Wow, great, all my problems are fixed, and wow this makes everything all right. My life is perfect now that you have said those words! So now that we’re done, can i leave?” The boy said, rolling his eyes.

Stiles understood why Malzahar was hesitant to accept Stiles’ apology, words could hardly fix what he had done, will do? This time travel bullshit, was really getting to him. Stiles noticed the soul mark started to glow under Malzahar’s shirt. A little curious as to why it only started glowing then, but then left it alone, thinking he had done enough damage to the poor boy. “Yeah, i’m sorry.” 

And just like that Malzahar was gone. Just black smoke left where he was standing. 

“I guess it’s time for me to go back to my own time, and live life in misery” But as if his own stubborn mind wouldn’t let him quit, not this easily he got an idea. “Orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I could go to hell and try and fix this mess by working with the person whose life i ruined.” Neither option sounded fun, but one option sounded right. Stiles thought about telling Derek, but quickly decided not to because if anything this’ll just be adding to the pile of pain and hurt Derek’s been through. 

Stiles went back to his time, and went straight to his house. Grabbed the map of the hell entrances and exits and found the closest one. Of course it would be located near Jordan’s house. 

Stiles waited till it was dark, then he got in his car and made his way towards Jordan’s house. 

When Stiles arrived close to the house he parked the car. He then sneaked onto the front lawn of the the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he came by the window that looked into the living room, he could see Derek and Jordan cuddled up on the couch. It looked like they were watching a movie or show. Either way it sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine. He wasn’t mad, or even jealous. No, that’s not right, he was jealous, but not jealous that Derek was holding Jordan, but jealous that he wasn’t there with them. “Not now, Stiles, you can’t be confusing yourself with emotions right now. FOCUS.” Stiles said. 

Stiles started moving again, and he kept going until he reached the point that was marked as an “x” on the map. Stiles started reading his incantation to open the door.. “Daemon..” before he was interrupted.

“Stiles?” the shadowy figure asked. 

Stiles would recognize that voice anywhere, afterall it was the voice he heard every morning for so long. “Derek…” Stiles said. 

“What are you doing here Stiles?” Derek asked. 

“Would you believe me if i said i really liked the landscape of the lawn, and just had to get a closer look?” Stiles said lifting his brows and shoulder. 

“Seriously Stiles.” 

“How did you even know I was out here, looked to me like you were pretty busy.” Stiles said quickly, trying to change the subject. 

Derek turned red, if anyone could embarrass Derek, it was Stiles. “I saw your jeep, then i just had to focus, and i heard your heartbeat. I told Jordan i’d go check it out, i didn’t tell him it was you.”

As if on cue, Jordan had come too … ‘Derek you’re taking your sweet time… what’s taking you so …. Oh Stiles. Hello? What are you doing here?” Jordan said. 

‘Admiring your lawn. I was just telling Derek here, how good it was.” Stiles said again sarcastically.

Jordan couldn’t help but notice the position that Stiles was standing on. There was no way it was a coincidence that Stiles just happened to be standing right on top of a hell entrance. “Stiles move away from the door. I swear to god, if you enter through it, i can’t help you get out. You’ll be stuck in there for god knows how long.” Jordan said, anger filling his eyes. 

“Stiles, what’s he talking about?” Derek said quickly, his eyes filling with confusion. 

“Jordan, Derek. I know i’m not easiest person to get along with, and god knows, maybe one day we’ll all look back and laugh about this. But i have to do this, i am going to do everything my power to help him. He needs me. I just know it.” Stiles started incanting the spell again “Daemon amora azure”. 

Jordan’s eyes turned fiery orange, and he found himself saying “DEREK STOP HIM BEFORE HE…” before he could even finish his sentence, Stiles was gone.  
Stiles felt a little bad for just leaving the two like that. But he knew he had to do this, and try his best. If he got stuck in hell in the process, well then he only deserved it, Stiles thought to himself.

“Now to find Elias.” Stiles said the spell without hesitating, “Mafae Stiles nexum Elias.” And just like that, the link was made. 

“Elias? Can you hear me? Are you okay?” Stiles said. 

“Da… i mean Stiles. Nice to hear from you.” A voice spoke back in Stiles’ mind. Stiles immediately knew that Elias was hurt. It was obvious that the boy was trying to hide it. But it seeped through. 

“Where are you? I am coming to get you and get out of here.” Stiles said back. 

“If you are coming to get me, the that means you must be in hell already.In that case you should know I’m a special guest in hell. I’m quite easy to find. Just say my full name out loud, and you will come to me.” Elias said. 

Stiles couldn’t help but feel Elias left something out. What did he mean by “special guest?” Stiles knew there was only one way to find out. 

“Elias Hale” Stiles said out loud. But nothing happened. Ok maybe that wasn’t his last name? “Elias Stilinski”, Stiles tried again. Allright if it’s not ‘Hale’ and it’s not ‘Stilinski’. What is it? It hit Stiles like a brick. ESH! “Elias Stilinski Hale” and as soon as the last syllable was out of his mouth, Stiles was there. Standing in front of Elias.

What Stiles saw made him sick to his stomach. It was horrendous. The boy was covered in scars, and had blood all over him. He had gotten so thin. Stiles could hardly even recognize the boy. 

“El..Elias. I’m sorry.” Stiles cried out loud. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells ---
> 
> Daemon amora azure - allows you to travel in and out of hell gates. You do not need to be magical to say this incantation. Anyone can say it, and if they are close enough to a hell gate, they will be taken into hell, or out of hell depending on their starting position. 
> 
> Mafae Stiles nexum Elias - we used this spell in chapter 2, but because it's been so long, i will remind you what it does. The spell connects the thoughts of two people, no matter how far they are from each other. But you must know their first name and what they look like for the spell to work.


	15. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to hell...and well he learns a lot of new information not to mention Elias seems to be hiding something from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! And Good news. I have managed to write 3 chapters in the time I was gone. So for the next few weeks there will be updates :). So expect some updates. Some might not even take a week to update. I do my best to edit mistakes out but sometimes i miss some. Sorry for that, but i'm trying my best!

“Stiles, relax, and stop crying, for the sake of all that is good just stop crying.” Elias said with a smile on his face. 

Stiles was shocked at the boy’s smile. How could the boy still smile. Why is he not mad at Stiles. Future Stiles put Elias through hell and now the boy is in ACTUAL hell, like real-life, literal HELL; Stiles thought to himself. Tears still flowing through Stiles’ eyes. 

“Stiles, i’ll make this real simple for you. I can’t help you.” Elias said; the smile still there. 

“What? No no no….” Stiles took a pause and stared at Elias. “No, no no. I came here to help you get out of hell.” Stiles said, confused. 

“No you came here to help me, so that you could feel better about yourself. A person once told me, ‘Even kind acts are selfish.’ Unfortunately for you I have bad news. I can’t help you feel better.”

“Why won’t you just let me help you? I know where the exits are, I can take you to one, and we can leave hell. Once you leave, you’ll be free! That’s the deal you made. You said once you get out of hell, you didn’t explain how and when. So technically speaking it works.” Stiles said, eyes gleaming with hope. The hope didn’t last long. As soon as Stiles say the boy’s head tilt away from Stiles’ eyes, Stiles knew there was something wrong.

“I too know where the exits are. Actually i know how to make my own exits. But i couldn’t use them even if i wanted. My soul is bound to hell. I may have thought of loopholes, but Gaia made sure that i couldn’t use them.” Elias said with a wink, and still smiling. 

“Wait, then how did Jordan see you before?”

“Astral projection, i read about it once in a book. I thought it would be worth a try. Although i must admit it was much harder than i expected. Took me 1 whole day to get in just 3 seconds worth of time…. Look Stiles you can’t stay here much longer. You have people waiting for you back home.” 

Stiles looked at Elias, confused at the last part of the statement. ‘People waiting for him’, who would be waiting for Stiles? The love of his life was currently with another guy, so t didn’t look good.

“He loves you, he’ll make everything okay. You aren’t whole yet. He completes you two. I know it doesn’t make sense right now and that’s probably for the best. But just give it time. Love takes time, so be patient. I promise it will come together and everything will be fine. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Forget about me, this was never about me. Just go and enjoy life while it lasts, and forget that i exist. Trust me on that. Forget it all. One day it will all make sense to you, but until then, just forget and let go.” Just as Elias was saying that, Stiles heard footsteps coming their way, it didn’t sound good.   
Stiles was taken out of his thoughts of the footsteps by Elias’ voice. “Shit, they’re ahead of schedule. Guess everything is being moved up 5 minutes. Alright Stiles, listen up carefully. There is no times for questions. Those footsteps are of nothing important to you. You need to go back, so that you can live out your life. I am going to open a door that leads you to wherever Derek is. Once you get to him, tell him about what you tried to do! Got it? Oh and i almost forgot… give me some of your magic. ”

Stiles without hesitating, extended his arms so that the boy could take some of the magic emanating from Stiles’ hand. 

“Thank you. I hope this spell helps you find the part of you that you’re missing. It took me a while to make this spell. But i think it’ll be worth it. The words were chosen by Malzahar, but he never got to see the final product. Amantes aeternam inveniet.” 

Just as Elias had finished the chant, Stiles felt a shiver go through his body. He felt the same, nothing had changed. Nothing happened. The spell failed.

“Nothing happened.” Stiles said. 

“Only time will tell. For now you must go.” 

“I am not leaving you behind.” Stiles said without hesitating. 

Elias created the door with just his fingers, no incantation, nothing. The boy wasn’t using magic, it was his soul. Soul magic, a very dangerous thing to be doing. And next thing Stiles knew, he was being pushed through the door. And that was that, Stiles was standing right next to Derek. Who was still exactly where Stiles had left him before. 

“See you soon dad. See you soon.” Elias said to the door that was disappearing. Preparing himself mentally and physically for the pain he knew he was about to experience. The footsteps were no longer echoes in the halls, but rather heard clearly. 

“Oh Elias, I’m going to enjoy making you bleed from every inch of your skin.” The demon said. 

“Malakai. You look as beautiful as ever. I hope you enjoy today much more than I will.” Elias said holding his smile up as long as he could. He would not cry; hurt? Yes. Bleed? Yes, but cry? No. He had done enough of that. 

“It’s no fun, when they don’t squirm and scream.” Malakai said. 

\---- meanwhile with Stiles ----

Stiles had just gotten out of the portal out of hell and not soon after he was being hugged, but it felt weird yet comforting, it felt as if there were 4 arms around him. “Stiles, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Jordan said as he checked Stiles for any wounds. 

“I… i “ Stiles tried to talk but was interrupted by Jordan’s voice. 

“Do you know how reckless it is to go into hell? Don’t even get me started. For starters your soul could have been trapped, but that’s not even the worst, you could have become bound! That would have been a tragedy. Promise me you’ll never do that again.” Jordan said out loud, yelling at Stiles, like a parent does to a child. 

But this was Stiles, and if there was something Stiles was good at, it was selective attention. “Soul bound… yes that, how do i break it? Elias is soul bound to hell, i need to break it so that he can return here. Everything will be fine if we get him out of there.” Stiles said. 

“You want to help him? The person you were blaming not so long ago might I add?” Derek asked

“He was right all along, i was just too stubborn to see it and believe it or not I have been through a lot since we last saw each other Derek. Thanks for checking in by the way!” Stiles said the last part making sure that Derek could hear the sarcasm. “But something tells me Elias is leaving some parts out. But none of that matter right now.” Stiles said, shifting his posture to Jordan. “Can we help him in anyway?”

Jordan took a moment to think, and Stiles didn’t need to hear the answer, Jordan’s face said it all. “No, if his soul is bound like you said it is, there is nothing i can think of. Soul bound, means that his soul belongs to hell, and hell doesn’t like to give things up easily.” Jordan said and took a pause before continuing. “Why don’t you come in and explain everything, and we’ll help anyway we can.” Jordan said.

Stiles thought that was a good idea, but inside he was starting to think that seeing the two men together may not be what he wants to see right now. Stiles decided to just suck it up, he needed all the help he could get. So Stiles did his best to explain everything with time travel, and the deals that they made with Gaia. Stiles explained what he saw in hell, and everything that happened. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the face that Jordan made when Stiles mentioned that Elias had made his own hell gate. Jordan seemed...scared. 

“Stiles if Elias can open hell gates. It means he’s being taught daemonic magic or he already knows it and the idea of a spark that knows how to utilize the powers of hell scares the living shit out of me.” Jordan said.   
“Why is him being able to use daemonic magic so scary? I mean Malzahar used it too didn’t he?” Stiles said, not understanding Jordan’s fear.

“Had Elias been anything but a spark i wouldn’t be scared. But sparks are forbidden from learning daemonic arts thanks to their natural abilities and connectedness to the land around them. If they learn dark magic such as daemonic magic, they can cause massive earthquakes, tsunamis, wildfires, and so many other problems without even knowing. Then their magic starts to resist and fight the dark arts, and it only leads to more chaos and destruction… But because of this everyone agrees to never teach sparks black magic. Who would be so foolish enough to teach such a young spark dark magic.” Jordan said wondering.

Stiles had never been told any of this before. He wish his mother had lived long enough to teach him everything about his magic, but if Stiles has learned anything it’s that time is cruel.   
Stiles did wonder though if it could have been Malzahar that taught Elias, but that didn’t sound right. Malzahar was in love, but he would never want to cause pain to anyone. Stiles remembered all of his mother’s grimoires. A lot of them had dark spells, and some were completely filled with black magic. If Elias had gotten his hands on them, which he has no doubts about, Elias could have easily learned black magic.

“I think he learned it from me… well not from me per se, but from my mother’s grimoires. I keep them in the house, and I’m guessing so did future Stiles. It wouldn’t have been hard for him to get his hands on them.” Stiles said. 

“Your boy was a smart one. Not many can do what he has done in such a short amount of time. Learn daemonic magic, invent time magic, and fool the universe.” Jordan said with his eyebrows arched upwards. 

“Actually he wasn’t the first to do a time spell, i forgot to mention, my mom also did time spells...well one time spell. It didn’t end well. The universe is tricky if anything. I fear we may have lost Elias to hell forever.” Stiles said, losing hope in his adventure to save the boy from hell. 

“I’m sure we’ll find a way. But why don’t you go take a shower first. You smell awful” Derek spoke, after having said nothing during the entire conversation. 

“Alright is my car still parked outside? I’ll go shower and then be back. It’ll take two hours at most.” Stiles said agreeing with Derek. 

“Don’t be foolish Stiles, you can shower here.” Jordan said. 

“I’ll grab you a towel.” Derek said 

Stiles wasn’t sure about this, he had a feeling this was either going to go horribly wrong or amazingly right. Stiles was hoping for the latter. “God please let something go right for once”; Stiles thought to himself before standing up. 

“You remember where the washroom is, right?” Jordan said sarcastically. 

“Yes, i think i remember.” Stiles said to Jordan with a smile. 

Derek was looking at the other two men, feeling that there was something he doesn’t know. Stiles started walking over to the washroom and as soon as Stiles closed the door behind him, Derek looked at Jordan with eyes squinting, and brows arched.

Jordan knew exactly what the look meant. “I told you he came over; the way he came was unconventional though. He came in through the washroom window while i was taking a shower.” 

Derek was thinking this may be a good time for everyone to reconcile their feelings. Derek was hoping that all three of them would get together. So he decided to give a little push to everyone. “I think it’s time we repay Stiles then, don’t you think?” Derek said, with a devilish smile. 

“What do you mean?” Jordan said. 

“Come on Jordan, you already said you had feelings for Stiles and I don’t think i’m going to be getting over him anytime soon. I know for a fact that he likes you and well we’ll see if he’s still into me.” 

“And you want to test all of this by joining him in the shower… I don’t think that’s a good idea Derek. He’s very emotional right now, it would be like taking advantage of him. Derek just leave it alone. Give him some time alone.” Jordan said. 

“Okay, whatever you say. I’ll go get him a towel.” Derek said. 

“Uh, I am not sure if you should do that. I think i’ll go. Why don’t you just stand there and look pretty.” Jordan said. 

Derek unimpressed listened to Jordan and agreed. Jordan made his way to get a towel and then made his way to the washroom.

Jordan opened the door to the washroom and he heard Stiles saying something from behind the shower curtain. “Perfect timing Derek.”

“Not Derek, but i still have that towel for you.” Jordan said. 

“Oh it’s you. Sorry i didn’t realize.” Stiles said. 

“Disappointed?” Jordan asked. 

Stiles put his hand out from behind the curtain, grabbing the towel and tying it around his waist. He then moved the curtain out of the way. “Does it look like i’m disappointed?” Stiles said blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells --- 
> 
> Amantes aeternam inveniet --- The person who it's cast on becomes charmed such that if they kiss someone whose soul is very much compatible with their own, it will show up as a mark somewhere on their body. A glitch in this unfinished spell is that it will show up on both people (the kisser and the kissed). This is kind of like soul mates, but you can have your soul compatible with more than one person, hence technically speaking you can have more than one soul mate (how convenient for me LOL).
> 
> Creating Hell gates --- as long you are willing to use a part of your soul, you can open a hell gate. The only other thing required is the knowledge of dark arts, specifically daemonic magic in this case. (There are many types of dark arts: blood magic, daemonic magic, soul stealer magic, summoner magic)


	16. When Three Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting up chapters 16, 17, 18 today. So hopefully that will keep you sated for a while :).
> 
> THE ART IS NOT MINE! I REPEAT NOT MINE! I am not sure who to give credit to for the art submit --- i could not find the author ( :c )...if it belongs to you and you would like me to take it down... simply ask and it shall be done.

Jordan took one look at the boy with the rosy cheeks, and a towel that showed the outline of Stiles’ cock. Jordan found himself blushing and thinking about all the things he wanted to do with Stiles. Jordan found himself moving towards Stiles eyes set on Stiles and after the distance between the two was closed. Stiles breathed out “You’re with Derek now. We can’t do this. It’s exactly what Elias predicted. Lies, cheating, and unfaithfulness. We should learn from what he said.” 

“What if Derek approved of it?” Stiles heard another voice speaking from the door. “What happened to not sleeping with him, and giving him time?” Derek said with eyes looking at Jordan. 

“Derek, just look at him, his beautiful body, those red cheeks, and Derek I just can’t.” Jordan said. 

“I know Jordan. I see him too. Just wait until you taste his lips and, those hips, the way they move.” Derek said. 

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing, these two men were basically complimenting him and they were being quite explicit about it, and they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. So he thought he’d remind them. “You guys know i’m right here right?” Stiles said. 

The two men stopped their talking, and both looked at Stiles. They were silent. Derek was the first to speak. 

“Stiles, I want to be with you.” Derek said before getting interrupted. 

“You know that can’t happen and you know why.” Stiles said, stopping Derek’s thoughts immediately. 

‘Just listen to me Stiles… you’ve said from the beginning that anyone who uses magic is a tricky being. I don’t know why, i don’t know how, and to be honest i don’t really care. But I think Elias wanted this to happen. He wanted us to realize that we aren’t whole yet, that we were missing a part, the part that would be there for us until the end. I think Elias wanted Jordan to be a part of our relationship, and the only way he thought he could do it was through breaking us apart.” Derek said hoping Stiles would listen.

‘El...” Stiles tried speaking but was interrupted by Jordan, who was hoping he could strengthen Derek’s point and convince Stiles to give this a shot.

“Stiles i know I haven’t known you long, but i have liked you from the first day I set eyes on you. At first i thought i would get over it. It’s just another pretty boy i said. But then i heard you talking, and i swear to god my heart fell. I fell for you. It wasn’t a day after that I fell for Derek. I knew i wanted to be with the both of you for so long. Please just think about it, just think about giving this a chance.” Jordan said. 

“Ok, before i was interrupted. I was going to say Elias said something similar in hell. He said that he would help me find my missing part, well more accurately the spell he did. So you guys may not be on the wrong track at all.” Stiles said. 

“So you’ll give us a chance?” Jordan said, while Derek looked at Stiles for an answer.

Stiles took a moment to think it all through. ‘Would this be going against what Elias said? Elias said that both Derek and him would end up cheating on each other. Does this count? But it’s not cheating if everyone consents, right? Plus everyone likes each other, and no one gets hurt.’ It was all too much and before Stiles knew it, Derek was moving. Derek moved in closer, and put one hand on Stiles’ right side of his face and the other on the other side; looking into his eyes. 

“I love you Stiles Stilinski.” Derek said right before kissing the man as passionately as he could.  
Stiles kissed back. He had forgotten just how much he had missed those lips on his body.

The two stopped kissing when they heard Jordan say, “umm guys, i hate to interrupt but you guys are glowing.” 

“Jordan, we have to have sex first, then we get the sex glow.” Stiles said. 

“No, i don’t mean it like that. I mean you’re actually glowing. Your arms. Look at them.” Jordan said. 

And Jordan was right. Stiles’ right arm and Derek’s right arm had started glowing. There was a mark there. It was of Yin and Yang Symbol. 

“What does it mean?” Derek said. 

“Amantes aeternam inveniet.” Stiles said. 

The other two men looked at Stiles in confusion. 

Stiles looked at the other two men. “It means ‘Find eternal lovers.’ in latin. I didn’t know what the spell did until now.” 

“So what does it do?” Jordan asked. 

“I need to confirm it first.” Stiles said. 

“How exactly are you going to confirm?” Jordan asked. 

“By doing this.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Jordan. Derek aroused at the sight of the two men he loved kissing, didn’t protest at all. After the two men stopped their kiss Derek and Stiles saw their marks change. The fish moved to make room. It was no longer just a Yin and Yang symbol. It now had three heads. 

When Jordan looked on his right arm, the symbol was there. RIght before the glow stopped, the symbol started changing colours really quickly, reminding Stiles of Elias’ eyes. When the colours stopped, it landed on black, red and white. With the centers still glowing.

The silence was broken when Jordan spoke. “Oh my god Derek, you were right, his lips… I mean i think we need to confirm again. You know to be very very certain.”

Derek smiled, and rolled his eyes. “What does it mean?” Derek asked. 

“Soul marks. Elias must have found a way to use soul stealer magic but change the spell such that he doesn't have to steal the soul, but rather display a part of it on the skin, after some condition is met. In our case, i guess that means kissing the person.” Stiles said. 

“So everytime you kiss someone new, a new mark is added?” Jordan asked. 

“No.. i don't think it works like that. I think only if you kiss the people who you are compatible with. That would be my guess at least. I can’t claim to know what that boy is ever thinking or doing.” Stiles said, only half confident in his theory.

“So what now?” Derek said. 

“I think we should give this a shot. I mean clearly it’s something Elias wanted. But i’m not doing this just because Elias wanted it. I am doing this because I love Derek, and i can see myself loving you too Jordan. But there’s a condition...” Stiles said.

The two men looked at Stiles, waiting for the condition. 

“I don’t think i want any children in the future. So if that’s something you need, i need you to know it’s not going to happen. I don’t want to repeat what happened to Elias to anyone else...ever again.” 

“Stiles, you’re not a bad parent, i mean yes you were a bad parent, but you’ve learned and you’ve grown. Now you know better. You’ll be an amazing dad. I just know it.” Jordan said.

“I will respect your wish no matter how you choose, i will be there, just don’t deny yourself something. If you change your mind, don’t deny yourself.” Derek said

“Alright, i can do that. If i change my mind i will let you know but i want you to know that right now my mind is set on not having children. I am not going through that again. His memories are painful, they make my childhood look like a vacation in the Bahamas.” Stiles took a pause… “So Jordan, are you in?” 

“Yes, yes. A thousand times yes. This is all that i’ve wanted for so long.” Jordan said.

“Alright, then why are we all still standing here, i think we can be doing some fun things.” Stiles said dropping his tower, and moving in closer to kiss Jordan, while Derek moved behind Stiles kissing his back. 

“I think this is going to work out just fine.” Derek said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new spells were introduced in the story.


	17. Future Comes, Future Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is reminded of his son... and gets an idea on how he can finally help. Of course he needed to be pushed i nth right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> This is where i am jumping the story a little bit. Nothing too major though.

It didn’t take long for Stiles, Jordan, and Derek to get comfortable with each other. Everything clicked. They finally felt whole. Derek and Stiles were still working through some of the emotions that had arisen after what Elias had said. Now they make sure to talk about their feelings, keep their heads open to ideas, and most of all they include each other in decisions. They have learned that love is more than just caring for the other person. It’s talking with them, it’s listening to them, being there for them, and making sure that everyone is comfortable. It’s showing them that you love them, and not just saying it. 

As for Jordan, he knows that he’s the new addition to the duo but he has never wondered once if the other two do actually care for him. He knows they do, they show him everyday and he’s so happy that he’s able to be with the two men he has always wanted to be with. 

Stiles felt guilty at first for just leaving Elias in hell, he would have nightmares, but the other two men comforted him and with time the nightmares faded, the events that occurred were just memories now. He had forgotten Elias. Just like Elias told him to. 

“Stiles, I can’t find my keys.” Derek said angrily 

“Stiles, I can’t find my wallet.” Jordan said angrily. 

Stiles walked out of the room towards the two men. He put both of his hands out and dangling their contents in front of the boys. “What would you two do without me?” Stiles said. 

The two men snatched their respective items, and moved in to kiss Stiles’ cheeks, who just dropped to the floor, so Derek and Jordan ended up kissing each other. “Better luck next time.” Stiles said as he walked out of the room winking at the men. 

Both Derek and Jordan were just looking at Stiles’ ass as he walked away. “Don’t you guys have somewhere to be?” Stiles said stopping and looking back at them with arched eyebrows. 

The two men were shaken out of their not so clean thoughts, and hurried to the car. Driving away. Derek dropped off Jordan at the station before heading to his own firm. 

Stiles had decided to take some time off from work. He wanted to know more about his magic. So he decided to do his own research and create his own spells.

Stiles was currently working on a spell that could make soulmarks appear when you are in the presence of your soulmate. Stiles got the idea from Elias’ spell, but started to tamper with it to better understand it. Since then, he’s figured out a lot about soul magic, and soul stealer magic. So Stiles went to his study and got started. 

After 3 hours of working on hsi spell, he decided to take a break and read some of his mother’s books. He went to the shelf with all the books, which he had organized alphabetically. But he noticed something strange. One book was out of place. Stiles always made sure that he put his books back properly. “Those two are such a menace. It was probably Jordan” Stiles said out loud. So he got the idea to check up on Jordan, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him, he was missing them. Stiles took out his cell-phone and called Jordan. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Jordan said. 

“Nothing, just tired. Wanted to hear your voice. How’s it going with you?” Stiles answered. 

“Just finishing up some paperwork. Do you want to meet for lunch? I’m pretty sure Derek hasn’t eaten yet either. We can make it a date.” Jordan said. 

“Yeah, that sounds wonderful. Meet me at the diner in 20 minutes. I could use some curly fries.” Stiles said. 

“Alright see you soon babe.” Jordan said hanging up the phone. 

Stiles put on a sweater and went to put on his shoes. He got his keys, and got into the car. Stiles made his way to the diner, feeling like something was off. His magic was starting to boil. It wasn’t a good sign. It was never a good sign. 

Stiles was the first one to arrive at the diner. He went and grabbed the seats at the back corner booth. Stiles decided he’d order some food while waiting, so he ordered three large curly fries. It wasn’t long after that the other two men arrived together. Derek was talking with Jordan, but Stiles couldn’t quite hear what. Stiles raised his hand trying to get their attention. When Derek and Jordan noticed, they started walking towards him. 

“Hey babe.” Derek said kissing Stiles on the lip. While jordan took a seat in the booth.  
Derek took a seat right next to Jordan. So borth Derek and Jordan were facing Stiles.  
“Alright, i already ordered 3 large curly fries.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles, I’m not going to eat curly fries for lunch.” Jordan said while Derek smiled. 

“That’s sweet but those curly fries are for me. If you want some you’re going to have to order some for yourself.” Stiles said, grinning. 

“It’s crazy how you can just eat that junk in such large amounts.” Jordan said. 

“First of all, curly fries are not JUNK, they are a gift from god to mankind. Secondly, i can think of somethings we can do to burn off the so called ‘junk.’” Stiles said winking at Jordan.

“Alright, drop it you two. How’s the spell coming along? Anything new?” Derek asked Stiles. 

The waitress was walking towards them with the fries that Stiles had ordered. So Stiles waited to answer the question. Once the waitress had left, Stiles picked up some fries putting them in his mouth. “Yeah, i think it’s almost done. Just a few bugs that i have to change. I took a break from it to read… but SOMEONE messed up the order of my books!” Stiles said the last part looking at Jordan. 

“Why are you looking at me? It wasn’t me!” Jordan said. “I learned my lesson the first time I did it.” 

There it was again, Stiles’ magic telling him something’s wrong. Derek...it must have been Derek then. “Derek..” Before stiles could even finish Derek had his hands up in the air. ‘Nope, not me. What would i want with those rusty books?” Derek said 

His magic started to come to his skin. He could feel it, it was warning him. No, it wasn’t a warning. He was missing something. His magic was trying to tell him something. He just couldn’t figure out what. 

“If it wasn’t you two… then who was it? Seriously guys, don’t play these tricks.” Siles said with a pouty face. 

“We’re not trying to trick you Stiles, it wasn’t us. You think it could have been you? Maybe you were really tired.” Jordan said 

“Yeah, it happens. I am sure it’s nothing big.” Derek said. 

“It’s something big…. My magic is getting anxious. I am not sure, but something is supposed to happen. I feel like i’m supposed to do something and if i don’t something bad. Something really bad will happen. I just don’t know what….stupid magic!!! Always so cryptic.” Stiles said sighing while trying to focus at the same time. 

Derek could smell Stiles’ fear, and could hear his heartbeat rise. He was going to have a panic attack if he kept this up. “Stiles take deep breaths. Just relax. Follow my breathing.” 

Stiles did as told. And when his head tilted up, he saw it, he saw Elias. Just for a brief second on the outside of the diner’s window. He was sure of it. Elias was smiling…that never ending smile and he whispered something, which Stiles heard clearly even through the distance. “It’s time to remember.” 

“Elias did it...it was him. He wants to tell me something. I don’t know how, and i don’t know why but if it’s from him it’s important.” Stiles said. Stiles left the table and ran towards the car, not explaining anything to the other two men and started to drive home. 

“He left his curly fries, i think that would classify this as an emergency. We better get going and see what’s happening.” Jordan said, and Derek agreed. Getting into the car and following Stiles all the way home. 

Derek and Jordan saw Stiles use his magic to fly straight up to the second floor and go in through the window. Derek and Jordan had to take the more conventional method, and climbed the stairs until they got to Stiles’ study. 

Once they got there, they saw Stiles looking at a book. “Stiles...what’s” Jordan tried asking

“It’s my mom’s book on soul magic. I have read it a million times before. What could he possibly want me to look at.” Stiles shuffled through the book, and his magic was starting to relax the further he got into the book, which he only interpreted as he was getting closer. His magic had completely relaxed once he reached the end of the book. “There’s nothing here. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Stiles, just take a moment to relax. Maybe with a clearer head you'll figure out something.” Derek said, Jordan nodding in agreement. 

“My magic is relaxing, which means i’m getting closer, but I am still not sure what i have to do with this stupid book.” Stiles said, throwing the book to the ground and facing his back to the other two men. 

As the book hit the ground, a piece of paper feel out of the back cover of the book. 

Jordan picked it up and read it out loud: “Soul Partitioning - By Elias Stilinski Hale”

Stiles turned around...“What did you say?”

“Soul Partitioning - By Elias Stilinski Hale. That’s what this page says. It fell out of the book. Must have been hidden in the cover.” Jordan said. 

Stiles used his magic to move the paper from Jordan’s hands to his own. Reading it, he started to smile. He understood. He knew what he had to do. 

“You know what you need to do, don’t you?” Derek said. 

“Yes, yes i do! I can help him...We need to find Malzahar.” Stiles said.

Just as Stiles said that, there was a knock on the door. The three men looked at each other. They didn’t know who it could be. So Derek tried to listen to the heartbeat, but he heard nothing. “It’s demonic...no heartbeat” Derek said. 

“Malzahar. It has to be.” Stiles said running down the stairs. 

“Stiles, stop, you don’t know that!” Derek said. But it was too late to stop him, Stiles was already out of the room. Derek and Jordan followed the man. 

“Malzahar….” Stiles said opening the door but it wasn’t Malzahar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new spells. However the idea of Soul Partitioning was introduced.   
> Soul Partitioning --- the idea of breaking up souls into pieces. There is a price to pay for this, the more pieces you break it into the harder it becomes to weave them back together into a whole. There is no one way to partition a soul can be done many ways. The way it was done with Elias was through Malzahar's soul stealer magic. 
> 
> Chapter 18 is up!!!


	18. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does what is required of him and sees promising results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... The art used in this chapter is not mine, but it's really pretty and what i was looking for. 
> 
> It is: Weaving the Circle by AlterdReality on Deviantart.

“Expecting someone else were we?” the demon at the door said. 

“Who are you?” Stiles asked. 

“Oh, where are my manners. My name is Malakai. I have the pleasure of getting to torture your precious little son for the past 15 years that is when Gaia isn’t torturing him herself. But it seems you’re about to stop that. So Gaia has sent me to make sure you don’t. He hasn’t paid his debts in complete.” Malakai said with an devilish grin on his face. 

“Yeah, well you can tell her this “Fuck you!” Right after Stiles said an incantation “Robria daemon.” But nothing happened. 

“Hhaahah, that was your big plan? You want to push me back to hell? Pathetic! Next time you do that spell make sure your soul is as strong as the demon you’re trying to send back. You know who could have sent me back to hell, you’re son. Now there’s a soul. So beautiful, so strong, so perfect. Even after all this time, it glows white. I have never seen such a resilient soul before.” 

“So i’m close… alright. I may not be able to send you back to hell. But you know who can. My boyfriend. He’s amazing!” Stiles said. 

“Haha, that useless werewolf couldn’t do anything to me, even if he tried.” Malakai said. 

“Wrong boyfriend; i have another boyfriend who kind of works with hell. It’s kind of his job to keep things that belong in hell, in hell.” Stiles said. 

“That’ll be me… he’s talking about me. And he’s right Malakai. You better go home…” Jordan said.

“Ohhh we have a hellhound here. Tasty. You should visit me sometime. Hellhound souls taste sooo good.” Malakai said, and when Jordan flashed his eyes Malakai moved back a little.  “Fine, i’ll leave, but Stiles you better watch yourself, wouldn’t want something to happen to Elias now would we?” Malakai said right before disappearing. 

“What now Stiles?” Jordan asked 

“I trust Elias. We follow him. We need to find Malzahar, sooner the better.” Stiles said. “Is there anyway to summon a demon? A specific demon?” Stiles asked Jordan. 

“I can do it, but it might take some time. Maybe an hour or so?” Jordan said. 

“Alright you should get started, i need to prepare this spell anyways, it’s not going to be easy from the looks of it.” Stiles said 

“I’ll just go watch t.v?” Derek said humorously. Derek was hoping for a reaction from the other two, but it seemed they were already gone.  

Stiles got everything he needed for the spell ready, and so he went to Jordan to see if he needed anything.  
“How’s it going?” Stiles asked. 

“He’s been here for 10 minutes. He’s in the washroom. Deciding whether he wants to help or not.” Jordan said. 

“Wiat, so you already filled him in on everything?” Stiles said, sounding impressed. 

“I didn’t need to, he already knows everything. You know that demons remember all of their lives right, even if it was rewritten with different future. They are kind of like a part of time and space, allows them to torture people using everything they’ve learned from every single one of their lives.” 

Malzahar walked into the room, looking really mad. Stiles could feel the magic coming off of Malzahar, it was dangerous. That’s when Stiles saw it, blood on Malzahar’s hand. “Whatever spell you’ve done don’t do it! Blood magic isn’t going to help any of us.” Stiles said to Malzahar 

“You expect me to believe that you want to help him. Malakai came to me earlier. He told me you want to kill him and in order to do so, you need me. And the next thing i know, i’m being force summoned here. Coincidence? I think not” Malzahar said. 

“Malakai was lying. I can help Elias. I swear. He was right about one thing, i do need your help. You have something i need.” Stiles said. 

“I know Malakai, i have known him for many years and he tends to lie. So i do not take his words seriously, but i will take precaution where i feel necessary. So right now, you have to convince me to trust you. You have 1 minute… before that wolf dies.” Malzahar said with eyes that screamed ‘this is not a joke.” 

Both Stiles and Jordan were shocked. “What do you mean?” both said simultaneously. 

“Smell the blood idiots. It’s not mine. It’s Derek’s. I have his life in my hands and i can either return it to him or just let it fade away. 45 seconds. Tik, tok.” Malzahar said. 

Stiles thought about what he could say to Malzahar to show Malzahar that he could be trusted. Stiles thought back to anything that could be useful.  
“30 seconds.” Malzahar repeated. Jordan moved forward to do something but was stopped by Malzahar. “Sit down hellhound, you hurt me, or send me away your precious wolf dies immediately. 

Stiles was starting to panic and cry. He lifted his right arm to wipe his tears away...and that’s when he saw his beautiful mark. 

“10 seconds Stiles.” Malzahar reminded.  
“9...8...7..6...5...4...3...2…” Malzahar counted.  

“Amantes aeternam inveniet” Stiles said out loud. 

Malzahar moved his hands up, and waved them, the blood vanishing from his hands. “How do you know those words?”  

“Elias told them to me… he said you wanted it to be words for the spell he was creating.” Stiles said. 

Malzahar started to tear. “He was going to finish the spell… he was going to make it so that we could have matching soul marks. To show everybody our love.” 

“He did finish the spell… look.” Stiles said putting his arm up. “Jordan and Derek having matching marks.” 

Malzahar wiped the tears, saying: “If Elias trusts you, then it’s good enough for me. Alright what do you need from me?” 

“Just for you to let me touch you, when the time comes. It might hurt a little though… or a lot i don’t know. I have never done this before.” Stiles said. 

“That’s not ominous at all.” Malzahar said. And as he finished Derek walked in the door. Before he could even say anything Jordan and Stiles were hugging him. When Derek saw that Malzahar was still in the room, he got into defensive mode. 

“Calm down big bad wolf, i’m on your side now. Plus you should know by now that you can’t beat me. Not while i still carry magic.” Malzahar said 

Derek looked at Jordan and Stiles who both nodded confirming what the boy had just said. 

“Okay, everyone back to my study, that’s where this is all going down.” Stiles said. 

Everyone followed  Stiles to his study. Where they saw the circle on the ground.

“I only really need Malzahar, he’s the last part of the spell. Everyone else just stay out of the way please. Do not touch either of during the spell, everything relies on this, so please dont fuck it up.” Stiles said. 

“Alright where do you want me?” Malzahar said

“Right in front of me.” Stiles said standing in the middle of the circle. Malzahar moved into place and then Stiles started the process. 

Stiles started incanting the long spell. “Daemori soulvi intoxi cryo Asunta Sho bala Venz sanguinem lau forcea da le saguinem se soul unum edito dominus sae domina, cuplas libro es ditro morvi nophri.” As soon as the incantation had been completed the spell circle lit up with golden lights that made the room glow in it the same colour. 

Stiles’s hand had become completely covered in the golden glow. While the mark on Malzahar’s heart started to pulsate the glow but not complete yet. Stiles moved forward and touched Malzahar’s mark. As soon as he made contact a light sphere encompassed Stiles and Malzahar. The center of the circle started to arch upwards as if it was forming something.

Stiles could see it, it was a soul. Elias’ soul to be exact. After the soul had completely been forged. Stiles continued with the second part of the incantation. 

“Noxi pro sta infernalis de protectas insueo dominus sae domina, culplas es physico existeria nomphreati” After this incantation Stiles could see that around the soul, there was a body forming. Which everyone recognized as Elias. 

As soon as the spell was complete the golden glow disappeared from both Stiles and Malzahar. ELias’ glow also started to die down slowly. But it was over, the spell was over, and Elias was out of hell. That’s when it came...pain. Intense amounts of pain, so much of it all at once. To both Malzahar and Stiles. While Malzahar stood unphased by the pain, Stiles dropped to the floor crying in agony. 

Derek and Jordan moved to try and help Stiles but were stopped by Elias. “Don’t touch him. You’ll kill him if you. He’s experiencing all the pain of my soul. So is Malzahar here, but he’s a little more trained for pain.” Elias said looking at Malzahar with a smile that spoke a thousand words. “It’s the price for this spell. If you try and help him, you’ll disturb the process and you’ll end up corrupting his soul. Just let it be, it will pass soon. He will not die, i promise you.” Elias said. 

Just as Elias had promised after 10 minutes of constant pain it stopped. Stiles still had a heartbeat, and was alive. Derek could hear a small broken sentence from Stiles’ mouth. Derek focused on it… “Did...spell...work...Elias home now?” Derek heard. 

“Everything is okay, it worked Stiles, just stay calm. Can we touch him now?” Derek asked Elias for permission. 

“Yes. but don’t” Elias said  unable to finish his sentence before Derek ran to Stiles and start absorbing pain from the man but when Derek tried, he was shot back. 

“Like i was going to say. Don’t try to absorb his pain, it won’t work. I didn’t have time to fix all the quirks of the spell.” Elias said. 

Derek and Jordan took Stiles to their bedroom and allowed him to sleep. While Malzahar and Elias talked to each other. 

“They wouldn’t let me in to see you. They said i would break you free.” Malzahar said

“I know, it’s okay babe. Everything’s okay now.” Elias said hugging Malzahar. 

“I would have you know...broken you free. They would only let me enter to help refresh magic. Then i was kicked out. I missed you so much...so much.” Malzahar said, starting to cry. 

Elias and Malzahar just hugged each other for a while. “Promise you won’t leave this time. Promise you won't make me watch you die again.” Malzahar said 

“This time we get our happy ending. I promise.” Elias said to the boy right before kissing him on his lips. “But first, i have to talk to my parents. They must have so many questions.”  

Malzahar nodded his head in agreement. 

Elias walked over to the room with Derek, Jordan, and Stiles. “Here let me help.” 

Derek and Jordan were startled. Usually Derek can tell when people are approaching him but right now all his senses were focused on Stiles. 

Elias moved forward and put his hands right above Stiles heart. Next thing Derek knew, there was a dark gas rising out of Stiles’ heart and going into Elias’ hands which then started to make Elias’ eyes dark. Not soon after Elias tilted his head backwards, and opened his mouth as if he was going to scream but no sound came out, just black gas, which disappeared after a second it was in the open air. 

After five minutes of that there was no more black gas coming out of Stiles. So Elias moved his hand away and moved his head back into place. He wasn’t even phased a little bit. 

“He’s okay now. He’ll wake up in 3...2..1” and on cue. Stiles was waking up.

Stiles’ eyes opened seeing Elias. “You’re safe….that was very tricky of you. Very, very smart.” Stiles said in a whisper. His voice still showing his exhaustion from the spell.

“Rest for now. We’ll talk later.” Jordan said. “As for you, explain yourself mister. How are you here? I thought you were soulbound? How did you do it?”

“I will explain it all… but when he wakes up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells --- 
> 
> Robria daemon --- Pushes a demon back to hell by pushing it's soul to hell. However the spell is only effective on souls that are as strong or weaker than your soul. 
> 
> Daemori soulvi intoxi cryo Asunta Sho bala Venz..... --- Yeah the long one! This is an incantation that is used to undo a soul partitioning spell. To do so, you must have part of the soul that you are trying to complete and touch it after the incantation. This is the first part, completing the soul. 
> 
> Noxi pro sta infernalis de protectas.... --- the other long one. This is the second part to the spell listed above. This is to get the physical body back for the soul that the spell is performed on. 
> 
> \--- Price for the part 1: If only part 1 is done than the person who performed the spell feels the emotional pain of the spell.  
> \--- Price for part 1 and part 2: if both are performed both physical and emotional pain is felt by the person who does the spell.  
> \--- In our case both Malzahar and Stiles feel the pain because the soul is latched onto Malzahar so unfortunately he is treated as a caster too.


	19. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias walks away and everything comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: I tried so long and hard to finish it the way i like...but i just couldn't! I couldn't find the ending i was looking for so after all the writer's block and frustration here is something. I hope it's not the worst thing!

Stiles woke up feeling a little groggy. The first thing he sees surprised him, it was Elias, sitting by his bed reading one of his mother’s books. “So i guess i did it.” Stiles whispered out. 

Elias turned around, with his usual smile on. “I guess you did” he replied. 

“The universe must be really mad at you, deceiving her for the second time.” Stiles said. 

“I could never deceiver her, she always knew that this was one of the possible futures, she can see them all, just some are more probable than others. This will definitely be a surprise but it will hardly be enough for her to care about.” Elias replied.

“Huh. I guess that’s good.” Stiles said getting up from bed and stretching. Then he started walking towards the door but Elias stepped in his way. 

“No...i need to talk to you alone for a little bit. Don’t worry the room is charmed. What’s said here, stays here.” Elias said. 

“Ok, talk.” Stiles said furrowing his brows down a little in interest. 

“I left hell, which means my deal with the universe is complete. I can do whatever i want with time. Rules of time no longer apply to me.” Elias said pausing, having a look of worry on his face. 

“Ok and?” Stiles said looking confused.

“And, that means i need to leave the house. Actually it’s more like I need to leave the pack. I have done what i promised myself. I fixed my mistakes. Which means i no longer have anything to stay for here. It also means I can fulfil my other promises.” Elias said. 

“I don’t understand. Fixed your mistakes? What mistakes? And why do you NEED to leave the pack? We all just got together, and I mean we finally learned from our mistakes. Let us be better parents to you.” Stiles said hoping his son would listen. 

“Ok… thats a lot of questions.” Elias paused before continuing. “My mistake was being a bother to you and Derek. Everyday i was told that if i wasn’t born, maybe just maybe things would have been better. I don’t know if a part of me believes it to be true but it stuck with me enough to make me do all of this. And i don’t want you to feel guilty about it, you were just saying what you felt. Because I know that in the future you will be an amazing dad. You have indeed learned from your mistakes. Which brings me to why I can’t stay. I promised Malzahar that we would have our own family, away from our pasts...away from everything else. I helped you with what i could, and now everything is done.” Elias said. 

“But...you were never the mistake. It was us, it was always us! We had a kid when we weren’t ready and then we did everything wrong from there...but now we have a chance to fix everything. Stay with us Elias...please.” Stiles said.

“ No dad, i can’t do that to Malzahar. He stood beside me even when he didn’t agree with what i was doing. He helped me through all of it and even more more loved me through all of it. It’s my turn to listen to him now, and keep my promise.” Elias put his palm on his heart and said “my heart is with him, like yours is with the two idiots outside the room who are putting their ears to the door so they can try to hear what we’re saying.”

“If you must go, i understand. I will not stop you, but you’re going to leave without saying goodbye to the others aren’t you?” Stiles asked. 

“Well Derek never really liked emotions, so i feel like this is better anyways. Ummm but i do want to give you something before i go away.” 

“What is it?” Stiles looked at Elias in confusion. 

“Advio supra Elias” the boy chanted and the memory was transferred. After the memory had stopped playing in Stiles’ head, he looked at Elias. “All that pain, and you still found a good memory, but something feels off about the memory...i can feel a constant thought in my head about it.” 

“It’s my favourite. The thought will stay there until you pass the memory to Derek, so do me a favour and pass it onto dad for me. Trust me it’ll be better for everyone.” I have a feeling he needs it more than the both of us especially since i will be leaving without a goodbye. I promise it will soothe the pain for everyone. 

“Elias..” Stiles tried again to stop the boy. 

Elias smiled at his father...and that smile said it all. Stiles knew that his son wouldn’t listen, and Stiles wasn’t mad about it all. “I will pass it on. Just come visit every now and then ok!” Stiles said. 

“I promise dad.” Elias said with a smile.

Then the door opened and Malzahar walked in. “Alright Elias, times up. Let’s go.” Elias smiled at Malzahar and then at his father. Stiles couldn’t help but cry at the sight of his son leaving home. 

Elias and Malzahar started walking out the door..and on their way out Elias looked at Derek and smiled and nodded before looking at Parrish. Elias touched Parrish and said a small spell before continuing walking out.   
“I still think what you’re doing is cruel. The moment he passes on the memory...” Malzahar said in a hushed tone, but just enough that Derek heard it. He didn’t do anything about it, just went to Stiles and made sure he was alright. 

“How are you feeling Stiles?” Derek asked and Jordan looking worried.

“I am fine. He told me to give you this.” Stiles chanted the spell and it clicked in Derek’s head. THis was what Malzahar was talking about...something bad was about to happen but he was too slow. He couldn’t stop Stiles. 

After the memory had stopped playing in Derek’s head. They both fell out of it. 

“Why do i feel like i just forgot something? Like something is missing but i can’t quite remember what?” Stiles said. Derek nodded in agreement, and Jordan joined in. 

“It’s probably nothing.” Jordan said after a little while of trying to remember. 

\---  
“Making them forget you, after all that you did.” Malzahar said. 

“I didn’t make them forget me per se… it’s more like they just don’t know who i am. I exist to them but just a total stranger.”

“I love you Elias, but that is worse than any torture i have ever done as a demon.”

“My love, trust me they are much better off like this. It was mercy if anything. They no longer have to worry about me. They can live their life, enjoy everything and so can we.” Elias turned to Malzahar taking the boy’s hand in his own.


End file.
